Come Home
by Insane Cali Gurl
Summary: Alyssa Bridger has been back to La Push in five years because of a fight and a little heart break with her little sister. Can an accident bring the two sisters back together or is Alyssa never going home?
1. Ch 1 Remembering The Bad Stuff

**Chapter 1** – Remembering The Bad Stuff

Going home.

Alyssa Bridger was going home.

Aly hadn't been home to La Push in five years. She was due to turn twenty-three in a few weeks. She wasn't sure she could go and watch her sister get married to a man who was clearly in love with someone else. Her cell rang again as she looked down at it. She hit the answer button. "Hey daddy." She spoke in a sing song voice.

His deep chuckle answered her back. "C'mon now bug." He always used her childhood nickname. "I know you would never miss your favorite sister's wedding." Her father's deep voice chipped in.

"She's my only sister; how am I supposed to watch her get married when I know in my heart it is the biggest mistake she will ever make in her life?" Alyssa asked her father honestly.

He cleared his throat. "I don't know about biggest mistake bug. Jacob has grown into a very nice young man. He owns his own mechanic garage; you remember how handy he used to be with tools. He's an active member on the tribal council and honestly bug, he loves your sister like no other could in this world. Stop being my stubborn eldest daughter and come support my youngest daughter's wedding."

She wasn't sure how she could've possibly gotten talked into going home but she had and now she was feeling nauseas. She stared at her cell phone for an hour after she'd hung up with her father; then proceeded to stare at her VERY empty suitcase for at least a good three hours.

How could she possibly agree to go back to La Push?

Oh she already knew how; her sister had undoubtedly called their father with her alligator tears and phony upset breathing and wrapped him around her bony little finger.

She hadn't been back there since she graduated high school and basically became a wanderer up and down the cities and towns of the West coast. She'd occasionally call and talk to her best friend Kim and talk to a handful of people, but she rarely spoke to her sister. Not since her boyfriend had become her little sisters now fiancé. She could still remember everything like it was yesterday.

Alyssa shook her head as she tried to forget that day. It was the same day she realized she would NOT be staying in La Push her whole life; and she didn't either. Jacob Black had been in love with Bella Swan the WHOLE time he'd dated Alyssa. Jacob kept dating Alyssa; he was the boy who she had a lot of firsts with; first kiss, first boy she fell in love with, first boy she went all the way with; yea he took her virginity, but only because she gave it to him. She thought it was sacred and it meant more because they were both virgins at the time, so giving each other their virginity was a loving gesture. Boy was she wrong.

Alyssa didn't realize how deep his feelings for Bella Swan were until the night of the bonfire. Alyssa couldn't go because she had a mountain of homework she was sure she couldn't finish over the weekend, but as fate would have it she breezed right through it. She figured she'd surprise Jake by showing up to the bonfire. Turns out she was the one who was surprised. She walked up over the sand dune and saw the glow from the fire and saw everyone playing and having fun. Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention and she looked over and saw Bella and Jake in a heated kiss.

When she finally swallowed past the lump in her throat she confronted the kissing supposed friends. Jake finally came clean to Alyssa and told her he was in love with both her and Bella. The whole time he'd pushed that she was his best friend and Alyssa could see through it but figured all that they had shared together that it was just her over active imagination. Such wasn't the case.

Alyssa and Jake had only been broken up for four weeks; four lousy weeks. When she came home from school one night and busted Jake pressing her little sister against the porch of the house they shared with their dad. She was sickened by what she saw and couldn't believe her little sister was dumb enough to get trapped into Jacob Black's web of lies and stupidity. It even hurt to see the way he kissed her so passionately. She was over the pain of what he'd done to her; but it left her pissed off that her sister would get mixed up with him; especially after Alyssa told Jules what he'd done to her. Jules had called him every dirty name and bad word in the dictionary but apparently the anger didn't last long.

Alyssa heard her sister come in from outside as she barged into her sisters room.

"**Have you completely lost your mind Julissa Marie Bridger? After everything I told you about rotten fuckin' Jacob Black? I come home to find you two practically dry humping against the house?"**

**Jules glared at her year older sister. "Lyssa, you're just jealous."**

"**I can't guarantee a lot of things in life Jules, but there are two things I can guarantee; one I don't get jealous over cheating lying assholes and two Jacob Black is going to break your heart. I guarantee both of those." Alyssa pointed out to her little sister. **

**Julissa shook her head as she spun around to face her older sister. "Lyssa you're just saying that to keep me away from your ex-boyfriend. Look he's your ex because you broke up with him and now you're just mad or whatever because he asked me out." Julissa sighed heavily. She couldn't believe her own sister was being so hateful about her new blossoming relationship. "Honestly Lyssa, if you still wanted him and he still wanted you then you two would still be together, but you're not. You're going to have to get over it." **

**Alyssa scoffed out a snort. "Don't say I didn't warn you." Aly couldn't help thinking 'Yea you just wait and see what you're going to get yourself into little sister; just wait. Wait till she finds out about Jacob Black's little secret…Bella Swan.'**

It had officially been two weeks since Alyssa had agreed to go to her sister's wedding back in La Push Washington. She hadn't gotten much sleep and could just FEEL the tension coursing through her body. She had finally settled down and was renting a condo in Napa, California. She'd been selling her paintings, drawings and sculptures and was making a decent living working at an art gallery. She'd been hired privately to paint murals in nurseries, schools, and homes all over the state of California. She'd even been approached by a few publishers and contributed life's work for a couple of those cheesy coffee table art books. This caught her by surprise when they'd sold out and we're currently asking for another set of work for a third book.

It was funny because she'd never drawn or painted to make anyone else happy but herself. It was just something she'd picked up on doing when their mother had left them high and dry when Alyssa was 10 and Julissa was 9. No note or explanation as to why she left; nothing to go off of. After a couple of years Alyssa just didn't care why she left and started convincing Jules they were better off without their mother.

Alyssa rolled over and looked at the clock on her nightstand the red numbers that read 3:30 AM were teasing her for not being about to fall asleep. She'd slept a total of 4 hours a night in the last two weeks and for some reason it wasn't affecting her like she figured it would be. Her father had called and talked with her around 9 PM when he was leaving the furniture store he owned. If Alyssa had the uncanny knack for drawing and painting her father had the uncanny talent for wood work. He made the most amazing wooden chairs, tables, coffee tables, kitchen tables, China cabinets, even bedroom furniture with an array of different colored stains.

They had talked for a good hour and once they hung up Alyssa climbed into bed glaring at her suitcases that were sitting already packed by her bedroom door. Snapping from her thoughts again the red numbers on the clock were now blatantly laughing in her face as it read 4:00 AM. Once the clock read 4:30 AM, she got up and made a pot of coffee as she jumped on her laptop and checked her e-mail. As she grabbed her second cup of coffee and made her way into her bedroom, she had already placed her rolling suitcases on the bed she was doing to double check and make sure she had everything packed. She couldn't believe her little sister was getting married in two weeks. In eight hours she was getting on a plane and spending the next two weeks trying to support her sister's wedding because her father asked her too.

Her dad really didn't understand what happened between her and Jake.

Then there was Jake. Jacob Black. How in the hell was she supposed to face him when she knew deep in her heart he was just stringing Julissa along? She shook her head to clear her thoughts of everything except for the two open suitcases. If she didn't focus she would never get it done.

Around 5:00 AM, a shrill ringing noise brought her from her repacking as she grabbed her cell and didn't recognize the phone number flashing on the screen. She hit the answer button. "Alyssa Bridger?"

"Lyssa…" A familiar voice whispered out.

Aly raised an eyebrow at the sound of the voice. "Jules, is that you?"

A few quiet beat later and the familiar voice of Alyssa's little sister finally sputtered a sob into the phone.

"Lyssa, I need you. Dad's been in an accident…"


	2. Ch 2 Old Friends

**Chapter 2** – Old Friends

The plane ride from California to Washington wasn't actually that long. It took longer to get through security and get bags checked and then one the plane landed it took longer to find the right baggage claim and then also for Alyssa to find Kim. Naturally once she found Kim, they both started crying as they held onto each other. They hadn't really seen each other in five long years. Skyping through the internet didn't count; even though they could see each other it wasn't the same as seeing each other in person.

Kim finally pulled back as she slapped Alyssa's shoulder. "Bitch you need to come home more often."

A shocked look crossed her face. "Oh my god Kimberly Lockwell cussed. What is the ever popular Jared going to say or think about your brazen language?" Alyssa erupted into wet giggles as the two girls hugged again.

Kim shook her head. "He's going to automatically know I've been hanging out with my best friend and worst influence; little Alyssa Bridger."

"Ooo – Ooo I know who that is; that's me!" Alyssa exclaimed excitedly.

"It sure is." Kim smiled happily. "C'mon let's get you back to La Push. Jules is a messy snot filled bucket right now and Jake doesn't know what to do with her. She's been completely hysterical since Charlie called her and told her about your dad."

The two of them grabbed her suitcases and rolled them behind them as they darted off back through the airport. It was going to be at least a two hour drive if not maybe more from Seattle to La Push so both girls decided a huge dose of coffee was in order for the trip.

Once they got on the road Kim felt Alyssa flick her in the ear as she was driving. "Man don't screw up my driving mojo; if you make me wreck Jared will kill you." She threatened through giggles.

Alyssa kicked on her sneakers as she folded her feet up under her in the sea. "Speaking of the big brute; how is Mr. Cameron?"

Kim giggled as she focused her eyes on the stretch of road in front of her. "Oh you know he's still overprotective as all get out, but what can I say he's also still very sexy; so you know I made him my sex slave. A position I might add he very much still enjoys fulfilling on a nightly basis."

Alyssa made gagging noises as she pretended to puke in her sneaker. "Stop it! I can feel breakfast getting ready to come up and fill my shoe." Alyssa rubbed her temples as she gave Kim a glare. "I really don't need a mental image of you and boy wonder getting it on. Just remind me not to sit on any of the furniture in your house; no telling what kind of contamination could be left behind by either of you during one of your many fulfilling evenings."

Kim blushed hard and laughed harder as she rubbed her stomach because it hurt from laughing so much. It felt so good to have Alyssa back. She was always the one person who understood her love for all things Jared Cameron before he asked her out. "I missed you so much Aly."

Alyssa smiled over at Kim. "I know I missed you too. I just never wanted to come back after the fiasco with Jake and then the double fiasco with Jake and Jules I just felt like I wanted to run away."

"So you did." Kim frowned.

"So I did; right. I'm not saying I didn't miss it, because that would be a lie. A part of me missed it, but obviously that part of me was not big enough to make me want to come back." Alyssa admitted sadly. "I wanted to come back and see everyone. But at the time I was terrified to run into Jake or Jules and scared I would've said something I would later regret. I'm going to have to do a lot of tongue biting while I'm back here to keep myself from letting my mouth rip into them."

Kim smiled sadly. "The guys were furious with Jake when they first found out what went down when you caught Jake lip locking with that pasty Forks bitch. They were on your side trying to figure out he could do that to someone he claimed to love and had been with for almost a full year. Jake gave them the same explanation that he gave you, but they weren't buying it and they actually ignored him for a while." Kim couldn't tell her the real reason why Jake and Jules relationship was so fast and dominating; though she really wanted to. She always felt like she was lying to Alyssa. She should've known the truth she was just as much the guys' friend as she was Kim's.

It took three hours to get to La Push, Kim slowed down when it started raining. They drove through La Push and into Forks to go to the hospital where Alyssa and Jules father had been admitted after the accident. Naturally it was pretty much a monsoon when they got to the hospital. It was nearly summer time but the rain was coming down in GALLONS. Alyssa and Kim's sneakers squeaked on the tiled floor of the hospital as the girls raced to the Intensive Care Unit.

"KIM!" A familiar voice all but shouted down the hallway.

Alyssa looked down the hall and saw a larger version of what Jared used to look like in high school. "Oh my God, is that Jared?"

Kim giggled while nodding as Jared jogged up to her with a worried look etched across his face and stopped next to her but not before he leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Jared what are you yelling for? This is a hospital; quiet is pretty much required."

Jared frowned. "You didn't answer your phone and I got worried."

Kim pulled her cell out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Hello? Remember my cigarette lighter died so no power to charge in my car so phone is officially a paper weight."

Jared made a face before he smiled over at Alyssa; as he leaned down and wrapped her up in a hug. "Bout time you got your skinny little ass back home Alyssa."

Alyssa pushed up on her toes as she accepted Jared's warm embrace. "Jeez Jared, I can't believe how gigantic you've gotten; a far cry from high school."

Jared chuckled deeply as he stepped back and wrapped his arm around Kim's waist. "I started growing in high school; I just never finished."

Alyssa smiled softly. "So where is everyone?"

Jared jerked his head slightly to the side. "C'mon we'll take you down there."

Alyssa fell in step next to the happy couple. Jared cleared his throat awkwardly. "Fair warning; Jake is in with Jules and your dad, but said if you want him to leave he will."

Alyssa just shook her head. "Whatever. I'm here for my father." They stopped in front of the ICU room and her blue eyes looked in and saw her dad hooked up to a bunch of machines. She looked over and saw her sister wrapped in Jake's arms; he had a pained expression on his face as she continued to sob into his chest. Alyssa felt someone squeeze both of her hands as she looked back she saw Jared had one and Kim had the other. She nodded at both of them as she swallowed hard.

Jared nodded back to her. "We'll be down in the ICU waiting room if you need anything." His low baritone voice was calm and comforting and felt Kim burrow deeper into his side. They walked off down the hall to leave Alyssa to her private time.

Alyssa's blue eyes turned back to the ICU room. She could hear the monitor beating as it signaled every time her father's heart beat. She walked into the room; she didn't even look towards her sister, her eyes wouldn't leave her father's prone lifeless body as she frowned. Once she got closer her shaky hand came out and touched his. It was slightly cool to the touch and she could suddenly feel the burning tears as they pricked the back of her eyes. He looked so pale.

Before Jared and Kim walked her to the room they had stopped by the nurses' station and the head nurse had filled her in that her father's vehicle had hit a patch of black ice and slid from the road and rolled down a 40 foot embankment before coming to rest against a tree. He wasn't found for several hours and hypothermia had set in because of the colder weather they'd been having at night. He had five broken ribs and his femur had been shattered, they had to do surgery and place pins in it to set it so it would heal properly. His body temperature was back to normal, but he had sustained a severe concussion and because his brain had moderate swelling he was placed in a medically induced coma until he could heal up fully. They said once he healed they'd back off the meds that pushed him into the coma and he'd have to wake up on his own.

As Alyssa stood there staring at her father the tears slowly started to slide down her cheeks. She reached up and rubbed the palm of her hand over her forehead; afterwards she leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her dad's cheek. There were still parts of him that were cool to the touch but the nurses had him wrapped in an electric blanket to keep his body temperature at the right degree. She suddenly felt like her throat was closing and needed some air. She honestly hated hospitals they always gave her the creeps. As she turned she noticed Jules and Jake's eyes were both on her as she frowned and then just bolted out of the room and down the hall.

Jared and Kim were sitting in the ICU waiting room when Paul walked in and saw down. "Any change?"

Jared shook his head no. "No, Alyssa is in with him now."

Paul scowled. "Shit, you left her in there alone with Jake and Jules? Are you nuts? She's not going to want to be near the two of them alone." Paul pushed himself up from the chair as he started to walk out of the waiting room he noticed someone run by. "Was that…" The question died on his lips as Kim nodded. "I'll go after her." Paul and Alyssa had actually become friends after the whole debacle with her and Jake. Paul hated Bella Swan and couldn't stand her. He was one of the VERY few Alyssa kept in touch with when she took off the day after their high school graduation.

Paul jogged down the hall to catch up with her. By the time he caught up with her she'd actually made it outside of the building and was standing in the pouring rain. He stopped under the canopy and watched her; her face was tilted up to the sky and her hands were at her sides. His eyes widened as she collapsed to her knees. He ran over and carefully scooped her up; she started to push away when his arms tightened. "It's okay Aly it's just me; it's Paul. I got you relax."

Paul shook his head as he held onto her and took her to his truck. As he pulled out of the parking lot towards his place in La Push, he sent Kim a quick text letting her know what was going on. He looked over and noticed she was curled up with her knees in her chest. He was just getting her away; he could tell she hadn't slept much. They were still friends and he wouldn't allow anyone to treat her bad; even if it was Jake.

By the time he pulled up to his house he noticed she'd fallen into a probably much needed asleep and he wasn't about to wake her, he carried her inside and placed her on top of his bed and covered her, leaving her to hopefully have some sweet dreams or at the very least a well rested sleep.


	3. Ch 3 Secrets

**Chapter 3** - Secrets

Blue eyes fluttered open slowly, she groaned lowly as she rubbed her forehead. Her eyes focused slowly as she blinked a few times. She suddenly realized the room she was in was not familiar. She remembered Paul picking her up and putting her in his truck. She sat up and looked around a little as she slowly pulled herself from the huge bed. Her hair was still damp as well as her clothing. She walked down the short hallway and down the steps as Leah Clearwater came into view.

"Leah?" Alyssa questioned softly.

Leah's dark brown eyes looked up as a huge smile crossed her lips. "Oh my God Alyssa! You're awake." Leah jogged over as the two girls embraced tightly. "How have you been? Where the hell have you been? No one tells me anything anymore damn it."

Alyssa laughed hard as she patted Leah's back softly. "I left woman you know that. I had to leave; you know that as well. I was traveling up and down the west coast and finally settled in Napa; I found a nice condo in the middle of grape vineyards. I love it. It's peaceful and quiet. I've missed you guys so much."

Leah smiled as she hugged Alyssa again. "I've missed you too. I just wish your visit was not for such a sucky reason. But on the upside, I am getting married soon and you do know you have to be here for the wedding."

Alyssa smiled softly. "Who the hell have you deemed worthy enough to marry?" Alyssa smirked when Leah's tan cheeks streaked with a pink tint.

Leah giggled. "Embry Call." Leah bounced on her heels a couple of times as her blush darkened and she looked at the floor.

"Embry Call, I thought you hated him?" Alyssa asked.

Leah blushed again as she smiled softly. "Apparently I don't hate him as much as I thought I did."

Alyssa giggled. "Apparently so, considering you're marrying him." Alyssa raked her fingers through her hair as she looked around. "Where am I exactly?"

Leah nodded as her mind went back to Embry and missing him. "Paul's, he freaked when he saw you collapse outside the hospital so he brought you back to his place. He could tell how tired you were so he put you in his bed and then made me come over and watch you because he had a few things he had to take care of. He should be back in a few."

Alyssa shook her head. "Paul was always the protective friend."

Leah laughed. "Yea he was. You missed the number he did on Jake after you left. He was so pissed off when he got that letter from you. He tore into Jake and didn't stop until Jake was unconscious and Paul was covered in his blood. Their friendship hasn't exactly been the same since."

Somehow Alyssa wasn't surprised that Paul beat the crap out of Jake. They had been on the outs long before her and Jake broke up. She wasn't sure why Paul was so protective of her, but they had a really great friendship, before she started dating Jake and it lasted through the break up and everything else.

Alyssa and Leah stood talking for a few more minutes when they both heard the front door opening. Alyssa turned around and thought she was going to pass the hell out. She couldn't believe the man who was looking back at her. Her left eyebrow raised up slowly as her blue eyes started at his sneaker covered feet and slowly moved their way up from his muscled calves to his black cargo shorts, the black beater that showed off just exactly how big his chest and arms were to the sexy smirk on his lips and his deep onyx eyes.

Leah noticed as soon as Alyssa and Paul's eyes met his signature smirk disappeared from his face. Leah walked over and as she stood between them but off to the side and her eyes looked back and forth between the two of them.

Alyssa finally snapped out of her trance. "P-Paul, is that you?" She questioned. It was him but supersized.

"Aly, you have no idea how good it is to see you again." Paul confessed truthfully.

Alyssa couldn't help the genuine smile that graced her lips as she took a couple of steps and her arms immediately went around his shoulders and neck as she felt his arms glide around her waist easily and she felt herself being lifted from the ground.

Paul couldn't believe he just imprinted on one of his closest friends. He had missed her while she was gone and now that she was back and he just imprinted on her, he could only hope she didn't leave again. Hell for all he knew she could have some boyfriend, fiancé or even a husband. Even though she wasn't wearing any rings; it was always a possibility. He felt Alyssa's arms as they tightened around him and she sweetly rubbed his back affectionately. Paul leaned over as he placed her back on her feet.

Alyssa smiled up at him and she felt him take her hand in his. His onyx eyes felt like they were connected to her soul as he stared down at her.

Paul broke his silence. "Kim gave me your suitcases. I figured if you wanted you could stay with me, rather than at your dad's place. I know you staying alone in that house is that last thing you need to do and I've got plenty of room here."

Alyssa nodded. "I'd like that. Staying in dad's house alone wouldn't be the healthiest choice right now. Can I get a quick shower? I'm sort of cold from my little dramatic break in the rain. I forgot how rainy it is in La Push."

Paul chuckled. "Yea, go use the shower in my room it's more private I'll bring your bags in and set them on the bed. There are fresh towels in the cabinet above the toilet." He watched as Alyssa nodded and walked back into his room. As soon as he heard the bathroom door closed he heard a familiar chortle that was usually in his head. His head dropped and then looked back up as his eyes turned towards the laugher. "Leah…"

Leah held up her hands. "I can't believe you just imprinted on Alyssa; the lone wolf who was never going to imprint and just date until he died. You just got saddled big time wolf boy." Leah shook her head when Paul growled at her slightly. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

Paul groaned. "Yea, we can only keep it a secret until the next time we both phase."

Leah pursed her lips. "Do you think that's why you got so upset when you got the letter after she left? Maybe she was supposed to be your imprint this whole time. When you were younger you used to avoid looking girls in the eyes like they had the black plague." Leah cleared her throat. "I mean, you got that letter after she'd been gone for a few hours and you went ballistic. I remember you going after Jake and you being covered in his blood. It's a good thing he has accelerated healing or he would've been a goner. When Jared and Sam finally pulled you off of him, I think that was the first time I was ever truly terrified of you. You scared everyone, the imprints, the other wolves, you even scared Sam and he doesn't do scared; ever."

Paul frowned. "I'm not proud of what I did that day. It definitely wasn't one of my finer moments or memories. I just read the letter and all I saw was red. I knew she played around with the idea of leaving after graduation, I just didn't realize she was talking about leaving the next morning. Her and Jake had been broken up for three months and him and Jules were going strong and none of us could tell her about the pack or the imprint and after I read the letter all I could remember was how many times she'd cried because of the bad way things were going between her and Jules and how much she avoided them so she didn't have to see them together. By the time her dad got us the letters, she was already too far gone and I couldn't go after her to try and stop her; we were such good friends even before she dated Jake. I remember seeing Jake with that stupid smile on his face and I just couldn't stop myself."

Leah gripped Paul's shoulder. "Things will be easier now. She's back and you imprinted on her. You can tell her about the pack and maybe she and Jules can mend their relationship. They were so close before Jake, but Jules couldn't tell her. It killed Jules and because she wasn't happy, Jake wasn't happy."

Paul shook his head. "I don't know what's going to happen. I just know even before I imprinted on her I had to figure out a way to get her to stay. Now I have an even bigger reason for her staying. She's my soul mate. I don't know what I'm going to do if she leaves again. It hurt the first time she left; if she leaves again it will destroy me. You know something, even if I hadn't imprinted on her I still wouldn't want her to leave again."

Leah helped Paul grab both of Alyssa's suitcases and took them inside. Paul placed both suitcases on his bed and pulled his bedroom door closed. He plopped down on the couch and waved by to Leah as he sighed heavily.

He'd been friends with Alyssa for so long and had to watch as Jake break her heart, but he still kept his secret; even after he phased he kept his secret. It was the one thing he could shut off in his mind and not show anyone.

What the hell was he going to do?

He imprinted on the girl he'd been in love with since he was fifteen.


	4. Ch 4 What The Hell

**Chapter 4** – What The Hell

Once Alyssa got showered and dressed, she combed the snarls out of her long hair. She walked down the hallway to the living room and noticed Paul was missing, she could hear some rustling around in the kitchen and knew his bottomless pit stomach was hungry. She smirked as she walked over and was looking at the pictures on the fireplace mantle. She saw one of him and the boys, one of him and his parents before they split and went separate ways the picture in the middle made her smile. Paul had her in his arms and they were covered in head to toe mud. Her arms were around his neck and her head was leaning against his and they were both smiling.

She could remember it fondly. It was a couple of months before graduation and with the unpredictable weather in La Push it had begun to rain and they were all over at Sam and Emily's and it started pouring down rain, but for once the rain was warm and not freezing. She'd sat on the porch with a frown on her face because the guys were all supposed to go to be beach and just have fun and it have obviously been canceled because of the rain. Paul smirked as he nudged her shoulder with his and she elbowed him in the side; she was pouting big time and Paul was messing with her. Before she knew what happened Paul threw her over his shoulder and dumped her in a mud puddle. She got pissed but couldn't help laughing as she threw a handful of mud at him and it splattered him directly in the face. Suddenly it was an all out war. All the guys were involved and so were their girlfriends, in the end Paul had gotten all the guys to surrender and Alyssa got all the girls to surrender.

Emily got them laughing as Paul scooped her into his arms and she snapped a few pictured and dubbed them the Mud King and Queen.

Alyssa touched the picture with her fingertips as the memory, still fresh in her mind replayed over and over. What was wrong with her? Suddenly the thought of being this close to Paul had given her butterflies in her stomach. She was brought out of her thoughts at hearing Paul's chuckle.

"I still think that was the best day of my life." Paul confessed with a smile on his face.

Alyssa laughed. "I can't believe you still have this picture."

Paul chuckled as he sat down. "God it took forever to get the mud off. My mom freaked out as soon as I stepped into the house; she made me strip down to my boxers and then rolled paper towel out from the front door to the bathroom and made me walk on it to get in the shower."

Alyssa couldn't help laughing as she sat down on the other end of the couch as she faced Paul. "My dad took one look at me and said 'Paul?' I busted up laughing as I just nodded and walked through the house quickly and undressed in the shower."

Paul started laughing as he leaned back against the couch and shook his head. "Jeez, there was never any point when you could get past your dad. He's always known, half the time he didn't even have to ask." Paul got his laughter under control as he looked over at Alyssa and couldn't believe how much more beautiful she'd gotten. He didn't think it was possible, but he was wrong. "You ready to go back and see your dad again?"

Alyssa frowned. "I suppose I have to; don't I?"

Paul nodded. "Yea you should. I mean I'm not going to force you to go back unless you're really ready; I can take you with me to Forks. I have a couple of earns to run and afterwards if you feel like it we can stop by the hospital."

Alyssa smiled widely. "I'm avoiding I know I just; I just don't feel like going back. My dad has always been my rock and seeing him like that just doesn't feel right. It makes me think the worst is going to happen and I don't want to see like that right now."

Paul grabbed his truck keys and cocked his head to the side. "Okay let's get going." He watched as Alyssa stood up and slipped her sneakers on and followed him out and to the truck.

They took off but half way to Fork's Paul pulled over on the side of the road. He couldn't stop thinking about everything, he felt Alyssa touch his forearm as his onyx eyes snapped to his right and landed on her. He suddenly had a million questions that he had to ask and get answers for right now.

"What's wrong Paul?" Alyssa asked softly. She gasped audibly when his eyes snapped to her as if her touch burned him and she jerked her hand back.

Paul scowled as he threw the truck into park and got out; slamming the door behind him as he walked around the vehicle and nearly ripped it off its hinges when he opened it.

Alyssa shrunk back away from him but turned to face him. "Paul, what's going on? What's wrong?" She couldn't help asking again.

Paul growled slightly. "Why did you do it?"

"D-do what?" Alyssa frowned, his voice was menacingly deep.

Paul shook his head. "Why did you leave? You didn't even say good bye you just left a lame ass letter. You didn't just leave your dad, Jules and Jake behind you left all your friends and me; damn it. And you didn't even call anyone or contact anyone for a year and a half and you only called to say you were fine, didn't tell anyone where you were. You have no idea how worried your dad was. And I bet you didn't even give a shit huh? Because you were too busy being so selfish. You were only thinking of a way to get away from Jules. You couldn't just be happy for her and Jake?"

Where the hell did that come from?

Alyssa was taken aback by Paul's outburst. "Paul, I thought you of all people would understand why I had to leave. How could I be happy for Jules and Jake when I was still hurting from everything? I thought you would get it but apparently you don't. You know something, I don't want to go anywhere with you, just take me back to your place and I'll have Kim pick me up. I have enough to deal with right now I don't need to add your bruiting attitude to the list."

That's exactly what Paul did he flipped a bitch in the middle of the road, tires squealing as he drove and break neck speeds back to La Push and as he slammed on the brakes and skidded to a stop in the gravel driveway, Kim was already waiting since Alyssa had sent her a text ahead of time.

Alyssa got out and slammed the door to his truck. "Oh my God, you're a freaking psychopath. What the hell is your problem? And who the fuck taught you how to drive Dale Earnhardt Jr?"

Paul growled. "Don't worry about it you don't have to get in my truck ever again Princess." Paul practically stomped up the steps of the porch as he unlocked the front door and watched as she walked in and down the hallway. Paul could feel Kim's glare but knew she wouldn't say anything to him.

Alyssa cringed of all the names he could've used he knew calling her princess would tick her off BIG TIME! She was anything BUT a princess and HE knew it! "Oh your right about that because I refuse to get into any vehicle with you again; you crazy asshole." Alyssa scoffed as she grabbed her bags and pushed them into Kim's back seat. Alyssa noticed Paul started to say something as she turned and locked eyes with him. "Do us both a favor and don't speak to me again. I can't believe you, you're supposed to be one of my best friends and you've completely ruined my first day back. You really suck Paul Lahote." Alyssa's voice cracked as her emotions betrayed her, she shook her head as she got into the car with Kim and left.

Paul could believe he'd just picked a fight with Alyssa. It wasn't his intention. He just wanted to know why the hell she'd left five years ago. If she'd of given him some kind of warning or sign he could've easily talked her into staying and he would've completely made it worth her while. Instead she just tucked tail and took off. He could see it from her point but his point was just nagging him to death.

She was right he was one of her best friends. He didn't give a shit who she left behind because to him; he was the only one that got left back. He worried about her twenty-four-seven until she called him almost eighteen months later; just to say hi and she was ok, she didn't even leave a phone number she just blocked her number from his caller id on his cell. He had no way of contacting her or tracking her down and it KILLED him.

And now; now he'd yelled at her, scared her with his temper and driving plus she didn't want to speak to him ever again.

What the hell had he done?


	5. Ch 5 It's A Start

**Chapter 5** – It's A Start

Alyssa stood staring at the empty doorway that the doctor had just walked through. It had officially been a month since her father's accident and he wasn't any closer to waking up from his coma. The doctor had just informed her that nothing had changed and then gave her a couple of options. She frowned as she stood there. The soft beeping from the heart monitor that was on her comatose father. The beeping pulled her eyes from the doorway and back to her dad. She could already feel the tears as they started to slide down her cheeks.

Alyssa walked over as she looked at her father. She just wished he'd sit up and argue with her or hug her or anything at this point. Alyssa knew she had to finally go and see Jules. No matter what kind of differences they'd had, she still had to tell her sister what the doctor's had told her. Jules had postponed her wedding, hopeful that their father would wake up and be able to walk her down the aisle for her wedding to Jake. Naturally because the two sisters weren't speaking, Aly had to find out from her voicemail.

Alyssa leaned over and softly kissed her father's cheek, she loved the scratchy feeling of his beard as it rubbed against her cheek. "We'll figure it out dad. I promise. We'll get it all figured out." Alyssa wiped the tears away as she turned and got in her rental and drove back to La Push and pulled up in the driveway that Kim had given her address to earlier that morning. Alyssa noticed the red VW rabbit sitting in the drive but when she knocked there was no answer. They were on the dirt bike. When the weather was this nice outside who could blame them?

Alyssa sat on the porch steps as she sipped her coffee. Things in her mind were on a revolving door and it was almost too much for her to really want to think about much longer. She felt like her head was going to explode. Her and Paul hadn't talked in a month but that was really her own fault since she'd told him not to speak to her; but in his defense he'd tried calling her a few times and left her several voicemail messages and also text messages, but she just couldn't bring herself to respond to any of them.

She could hear the familiar sound of the dirt bike coming down the road. It was something she was accustomed to hearing. She watched as the happy couple pulled into the same drive way and Jake steered the bike around her rental and then the VW and parked it in front of the garage. She watched as Jake held Jules hand and helped his fiancé off his bike. She was in a light blue sundress that brought out the color of her skin and a pair of matching ballet flats on her feet. She pulled the helmet off and handed it to Jake as he stepped off the bike and hung both helmets on the handlebars.

Jules smoothed her sundress down over her rear as Jake leaned down and kissed her cheek. Jake placed his overly warm hand in the middle of her back and steered her towards their front door of the house they'd called home for the last three years. Jules frowned as she folded her arms over her chest. "You've been back for four weeks and now you come see me? What do you want Lyssa?"

Alyssa sipped her coffee as she let her sunglasses slide down her nose to look over them as she lifted an eyebrow at her little sister. She sighed heavily as she stood up and pushed her sunglasses up onto her head. "I came to talk about dad."

Jules rolled her eyes. "I don't care what you want; you abandoned your own family five years ago, you have no say so in what happens so get back in your car and run back to where ever the hell it is you live now." She felt Jake's hand slide down and grip her hip to keep her calm.

Alyssa shook her head. "Look I don't give a shit what the hell is going on between me and you, but he's still my father. And I know you haven't been to see him today or the doctor wouldn't have told me I was the first he'd talked to today. So you can stand here and get snippy with me or I can start making all the decisions as far as his treatment go. Because whether you like it or not dad gave me power of attorney years ago over his healthcare. So whatever decisions are made you won't have any say so in them. You let me know when you want to discuss dad because I do NOT have to stand here and take your bullshit. I refuse too."

Alyssa sighed heavily. "Jules, I'm not trying to be some power hungry bitch. Dad didn't give me a choice, I was approached by him and a lawyer and had to sign the papers years ago. I'm not trying to make a decision on my own. He's our father and I'm pretty sure neither of us wants him dead. I don't want to fuck up and make the wrong decision. His doctor approached me…" The words died on her lips.

Jules interrupted. "I don't care – Just go back to where ever you came from and leave me in peace." Jules snapped out loud.

Jules started to turn to go in the house when Alyssa grabbed her arm. "Jules!" When Jules turned to look at her sister, Alyssa could already feel the ears sliding down her cheeks. "Julissa! If we can't make a decision on his treatment and he shows no signs of recovery soon they are going to take him off the ventilators. I know you hate me and you can continue to hate me all you want. But we have to figure out what we want to do for dad."

Jake cleared his throat to get both of the sister's attention. "You guys want to come in the house and sit down?" Jake could feel the sadness coming from both women but more so Jules than anyone else. The last few weeks had been so emotionally draining for his imprint he's skipped a lot of patrols to stay with her and keep an eye on her.

Now to make matters just about a thousand times weirder between the sisters and the pack, Paul had finally revealed to everyone he'd imprinted on Alyssa. It was Paul's job to tell Alyssa about the imprint and pack and anything else that involved the Quileute protectors. Jake also couldn't believe that Paul had kept the fact that he'd been in love with Alyssa since they were fifteen.

Alyssa smiled softly as she tried to calm herself down. "And waste the sunshine that never shows up in La Push; are you crazy?"

Jules looked back at Jake and shook her head no and watched as Jake grabbed two of the patio chairs and sat them on the front lawn. "Thanks big guy." She watched as Jake nodded before he took her hand and kissed the back of it.

"I'll be inside if either of you need anything." Jake informed them as he turned and went inside the house.

The girls sat down and started talking. Alyssa sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Jules, we don't have to make a decision absolutely right now. But the doctor gave us some options that they can try to see if they can push him out of the coma. They said he's almost fully healed, I mean his leg is going to give him problems for a while, but everything else seems to be coming along just fine. We just had to figure it out. I'm not ready to let him go yet. He needs to walk you down the aisle and give you away."

Jules smiled softly at the thought of marrying Jake as she shook her head. "What you don't want him to give you away too?"

Alyssa laughed softly. "Please, I have to actually make time to find a boyfriend I give a shit about and then he has to fall in love with me enough to actually ask me to marry him. And neither of those will happen in this lifetime."

"I bet you'll find someone soon. I bet you've already got someone out there just pining away for you and you don't even know it yet." Jules lied smoothly. She already knew about Paul imprinting on her sister, now if he could just get his shit together and tell her. Though he wasn't starting off very well when he practically screamed at her the night she came back to town. The idiot; she was half tempted to give Paul a piece of her mind.

Alyssa wanted to make up the last five years to Jules; it wasn't going to be easy, but she'd gone for five years without her sister and she didn't really want to go through anything else without her little sister in her life.

They hadn't mended everything but this was definitely a start.


	6. Ch 6 Party Confession

**Chapter 6** – Party Confession

When Alyssa left Jake and Jules she definitely felt better about her relationship with her younger sister. She'd missed Jules so much and hated that she left five years ago, but she had to; heart break does wicked things to people.

Everything else that was going on in her mind was up in the air.

She still was foggy about speaking to Jake. She didn't care if it was five years of fifty; she just wasn't sure how she felt about him. Their relationship had been so good and then two seconds later the rug was pulled out from underneath her and not even three seconds after that the rug was smothering her as she had to witness his blossoming relationship with her sister.

Alyssa drove back to her father's house. She hated staying there without him; she spent most of the day with Kim and would only go back to the house when she was getting ready to go to bed. Here it was in the middle of the afternoon and her rental was supposed to be going towards the house, but she found it steering towards the beach. She knew there was going to be a 'blow off steam' party at Jared and Kim's that night, but she had to find a way to kill time until she had to go home and get ready for it.

She pulled up to the beach as she killed the engine and got out. She walked down the well worn path to the sand. Suddenly she felt like she was seventeen again and frowned. She kicked off her shoes and socks letting her toes curl into the sand that was actually warn considering the little bit of sun they'd actually had all day. She felt like she was being watched but really couldn't put her finger on it. Obviously she was just imagining things. She walked along the shore line as the waves brought in the water crashing over her feet. It was slightly cold, but the chilled water felt good; as if it was washing away all her trouble.

She missed Paul; unexpectedly thinking of the man in question. She missed talking to him, she missed laughing with him. She just missed him period. If ever there was a time she could use someone to talk to it was right now. She didn't even know where to begin with him though. His sudden outburst in the truck that day four weeks ago was something she would never expect; she always knew he had a temper, but she'd only seen it a handful of times and certainly never directed towards her. She'd been almost stunned into silence except for the fact that she wouldn't let him yell at her like that without yelling back. She'd cried at Kim's for nearly the rest of the day. Jared even tried helping but that wasn't happening.

Onyx eyes stared at the love of his life. He groaned that sounded cheesy. She was his imprint for Christ sake. He still wasn't sure what the hell had happened that day on the side of the road. He just had so many questions and they all just came out and made him look like a douche; even worse was he lost her that day.

He'd tried calling her and texting her but he got nothing in response back. He wondered if she was going to be at the party at Kim and Jared's later. Gee that was a stupid question to think, she and Kim were best friends; just like him and Jared, which is why it made imprinting on her so much better. Kim and Alyssa were the Terror Twins in high school and Paul and Jared were the Terrible Twins; it was just fitting that the four of them would all be connected together because of one bond they all shared.

Paul watched as Alyssa stood from the sand and brushed her jeans off as she made her way back to the parking lot and left. The pain in his chest doubled. God he was so stupid. He shook his head as he turned and ran off to his place.

Alyssa stood looking at herself in the mirror. She had on her jeans with black suede knee high boots no heel she was going to be drinking and wasn't trying to break her neck; she had a black short sleeved button up shirt on with a black tie around her waist. She left her hair down as she grabbed her cell, driver's license and rental keys then headed out the door.

When she pulled into Kim's drive way she could see the whole downstairs was lit up like a friggen disco ball. She got out and set the alarm and walked up to the front door, Jared swung the screen door open as he leaned down and kissed her cheek and pulled her into a warm tight hug. He handed her a long neck bottle of Budweiser. "Here you look like you could use this."

Alyssa nodded as she took a drink and walked into the house; she felt someone collide into her and already knew it was Kim. Both girls laughed as they hugged. "Did you start drinking early?"

"Yes she did." Jared chuckled out from across the room.

"Shut up Jared Cameron or you can sleep in the garage tonight." Kim's voice snapped back at him.

Alyssa couldn't help laughing at her favorite couple. "You better watch it Jared. All girls have a right to drink every once in a while."

Jared held up his hands. "Sorry Kimmie." He walked over and kissed her temple. "Have fun tonight babe."

Kim smiled up at him. "You try to have some fun too." She giggled slightly when he squeezed her waist and leaned down pecking her lips softly before he walked back over to open the door for more people.

Kim and Alyssa sat on the steps laughing back and forth as they talked and drank.

Alyssa's eyes scanned the living room and caught Paul standing next to Jared nursing a beer and saw the petite blonde next to him. "Since when does Vanessa come to our parties?" Alyssa asked Kim about her high school arch enemy as she threw a nasty look towards Vanessa who probably sensed she was being given the stink eye and zeroed in on Alyssa and gave her just as filthy of a look back.

Kim fake gagged. "Ever since Paul decided to use her for sex after we graduated. He screwed her into the mattress and then left the next morning before she could try to get her claws into him. Since then she's been trying to get him to be her baby daddy, but Paul refuses to have any type of relationship with her. She had sex with Collin and Brady one night too; a double feature apparently, but Paul had a quick chat with them about her sneaking ways and they both left her high and dry too. Of course it was before Collin met Colleen and Brady met Shannon. Both couples are now happily engaged and since Paul is the only one still not tied down she is really trying."

Alyssa smirked. "Wait for it…wait for it…She's gonna do the hair flip towards Paul and then lean against his shoulder and give her fake giggle."

Kim busted out laughing as hard as she could as they both watch Vanessa do exactly what Alyssa said she would. Both girls laughed loud and hard. Yup the beer was having the correct effect on them. Kim noticed that Alyssa got quiet when she was looking at Paul and when his eyes ventured over to them Alyssa looked down at her beer with a frown.

Kim frowned. "You really don't want to be here do you? And I don't mean as in La Push I mean as in this party. Or you want to avoid someone."

Alyssa smiled but it didn't reach her eyes as she nodded. "It's just that. For the last few weeks, I just feel so depressed. I literally want to cry all the time and I don't know why. I mean when I came back everything was just dumped into my lap and thrown at me and I've been dealing quite well with the hospital and dad and even today I think Jules and I are finally on the road to recovering our relationship. The only thing that seems to be missing is…Hell I don't know maybe there isn't anything missing. Maybe I'm just losing my mind."

Kim frowned as she cracked open two more beers and handed one to Alyssa. "I know what's missing. It's Paul. For the umpteen years that you've known each other you've never gone more than a few days without talking, with the exception of when you first left. A year and a half later, you called left him a message and when he finally got your number from your dad you guys never stopped talking. Suddenly you've been back here for four weeks and you guys had a major fight and it's been an angry silence between you. Jared has been trying to get him to just go see you and apologize, but Paul being stubborn Paul wants to call or text. That doesn't work for either of you."

Alyssa nodded. "I don't even know if I want an apology anymore. I just need him to help me figure out where I'm going wrong with my dad. I just want him to wake up. I refuse to say goodbye to him. I don't know how to live my life without at least one parent in it. And I realize parents are supposed to die before their children, but I'm not ready yet. I don't know if I ever will be either."

Kim frowned. "Let me go get a couple more beers and we can sort this shit out tonight. We always do think better when were drunk." She slipped away into the kitchen and when she came back Alyssa was missing.

Paul frowned; sometimes having enhanced hearing was not all it was cracked up to be. He wanted to laugh at the girls for making fun of Vanessa's flirting style. Vanessa had the same moves since High school that nasty snatch never changed. Paul enjoyed the fuck out of the screw he gave her and enjoyed leaving her ass the following morning without so much as a good bye, fuck off or have a nice life. Now the bitch was just clingy, that's what he gets for giving pity fucks. He sighed heavily as he watched Kim walk over and Vanessa walked away not trying to have a confrontation with either Kim or Alyssa. Vanessa was smart Alyssa had kicked her scrawny ass when they were in high school and was pretty sure neither girl would hesitate to do so again.

Kim's frown deepened as she walked over and tugged on Jared's t-shirt.

Jared turned around and could immediately tell Kim just was not a happy camper. "What's wrong babe?"

Kim scowled at Paul who was standing next to Jared. "Well first of all Alyssa is missing and second…" Kim held out a flash light and watched as Paul lifted an eyebrow at her as he took it from her.

"What's this for?" Paul questioned.

Kim scowled again. "Some kind of light to help you guide your head out of your ass; you need to talk to Alyssa. I know you heard the whole conversation. If she ever needed anyone in her life it would be right now and it would be YOU she needs. Stop being a dick."

Paul nodded as he handed the flashlight back to Kim. "Fully understood. I'll go find her I think she walked outside."

It was time he stopped being a jerk. Kim was right. Kim was always right. He let out a growl. He hated when Kim was right. Paul walked out the back door and let his nose find her scent and began following it. He just hoped he could fix things between them.


	7. Ch 7 Once Thing At A Time

**Chapter 7** - Once Thing At A Time

Paul followed Alyssa's scent. Damn how he loved the way she always smelled. He was glad to know she'd walked around the house and was leaning against the car she'd been driving in. Paul walked over cautiously. "You're not going to drive after you've been drinking are you?"

Alyssa's head snapped up as she groaned. "Oh look it's the La Push police."

Paul scowled. "You know very well, I'm only concerned with your safety Aly."

Alyssa's face was fixed with a glare. "What do you want Paul?" She watched as he walked closer and practically pinned her to the side of the car.

"I want to talk with you." He confessed as his onyx eyes locked with hers. "I would've liked to talk to you before tonight, but someone has been avoiding my calls."

Alyssa scoffed. "Can you blame me?" She chewed her bottom lip. Her eyes averted to the ground between them.

Paul frowned as he shook his head. "No honestly I can't. I know I was a complete dick that day. You know me and my temper flares." Paul reached over and took her hand in his and held the back of it to his chest. "I'm sorry Aly. I never meant to hurt you; I just missed you so much when you left. I didn't realize how big of an impact you'd made on my life." Paul sighed heavily. "And then you come back because of your dad's accident and I knew you were just trying to cope through the tough time and I yelled and I shouldn't have. I missed you even more the last few weeks; knowing you was here but you told me not to speak to you. I deserve all the yelling you want to do to me."

Alyssa shook her head. "No actually you don't deserve anything. I don't think I ever realized how hard it would be on everyone when I left. Kim started pointing things out to me and I just never saw it. I left for my sanity but it was a selfish reason. You and Kim kept me sane and I should've trusted that both of you could continue to keep me that way, but my heart won the argument; when I should've been listening to my brain. It kept telling me to turn back that I was just being a chicken shit and I guess in a way I sort of was being a chicken. I'm sorry I left you guys behind. I should've never left."

Paul shook his head. "No I understood why you left. I didn't love the idea or the reasons behind it, but I understood why." Paul suddenly leaned down and wrapped his arms around Alyssa as he felt her arms wrap around his neck as she buried her face in his neck. "I haven't been drinking; let me drive you home ok?"

Alyssa nodded. "Okay, I only had a few beers, but my head feels foggy anyways." She watched as Paul held his hand out for her keys. "How are you going to get back here for your pick up?"

Paul chuckled. "I'll make Jared come get me, or I'll just stay with you tonight and you can drive me back in the morning." Paul guided Alyssa around to the other side of the car and hit the button to unlock the doors to her rental and opened the passenger door for her. He watched as she sat down and put her belt on. He couldn't have been happier that he had Alyssa back in his life where she belonged. Now if he could just tell her he was in love with her, that he occasionally turned into a furry beast and she was his soul mate everything would be perfect. Yea right; perfect.

Once they got to Alyssa's dads, they both plopped down on the couch. Her eyes searched the guy who was sitting across from her. She couldn't help but admire how good he really looked. There was something about him that always made her feel safe; made her feel like no one could hurt her as long as he was there with her.

"So what have you been doing with yourself since I've been gone?" Alyssa asked curiously.

Paul smirked. "Well, I got a really great job in Forks."

"Forks?" Alyssa asked as she eyed him skeptically. "You hate Forks."

Paul chuckled. "Correction I hated Forks, until I started working for this really great older guy. He took me and Jared in under his wing and taught us everything we needed to know about his business. He said when he's ready to retire in a couple of years he'll sign the business over to us."

Alyssa smiled. "That's so cool. So what is this magical business he's taught you?"

Paul chuckled even harder. "Aly it's your dad. He's been teaching Jared and I to make furniture and stain it the way he has for years. We've been working for him for almost four years now."

Alyssa's eyes widened. "You're serious aren't you?"

Paul nodded. "Yea, I didn't think I would be this happy doing things like making tables and chairs with my own two hands. Who the hell knew I had talent like that?"

Alyssa had an evil glint in her eyes as she smirked. "We could always go back to Kim and Jared's party and I could ask Vanessa how good you are with your hands."

"Oh man! Damn it I knew Kim was going to tell you!" Paul grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Alyssa sat on the end of the couch giggling. "You knew you couldn't keep anything a secret. Tell Jared, he'll tell Kim. He can't help himself he has to tell her everything."

Paul growled as he reached down and grabbed Alyssa's ankle and pulled her along the length of the couch until her legs were over his thighs. As he leaned over her and his fingers started wiggling against her sides and she was wiggling her body trying to get away from him, but it wasn't working. He threw one of his legs over both of hers and wrapped one arm around her waist and held her in place as he continued to tickle her relentlessly. Sitting there in the quiet house as he listened to her laughter was completely fulfilling for him.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Alyssa shouted between giggles.

Paul finally stopped and she was able to breathe again, but not before she swatted at his shoulder. He chuckled at her sad attempt at harming him. He looked down as their eyes locked and something told him to go for it. He had to do it. There was no holding it off anymore. He leaned down and kissed her lips softly.

Alyssa's eyes were wide for a split second and then fluttered closed. Was he really kissing her? Oh yea, he REALLY was. His tongue swiped her bottom lip and she couldn't help letting her lips part as his tongue slipped into her mouth and caressed her tongue. She let a moan slip past her lips and into his mouth.

Paul could feel his entire body as it came to life. Who knew just kissing your imprint would have that kind of effect on his body. His hand was on her waist as it slid down and gripped her hip.

The grip he had on her hip was tight and getting tighter by the minute. Her hands were both on his t-shirt covered chest and his normally high body temperature was rising. His skin was practically scorching through the thin cotton material. One of her hands slid up and cupped his neck as she tried pulling him closer and he took the hint and moved closer as their chests were pressed against each other.

"Mmm – Paul."

Paul suddenly stopped as his head pulled back and his eyes locked on Alyssa's kiss swollen lips and flushed face. "I'm not hurting you; am I?"

Alyssa was trying to catch her breath as her chest rubbed against his while she was breathing in and out. "What in the world are we doing?"

Paul smirked. "Something we should've done a very long time ago. Aly I've been lying to myself and to you for years. I want you Aly; I don't mean in a sexual way. Well, wait I do; but I don't mean now. I want you to be with me in every way possible. I know this sound insane and possibly bonkers but just…" Paul sighed heavily nothing was coming out the way it was supposed to and suddenly he had a case of the stutters and stupid's. Paul sat up and grumbled and growled and walked out the front door.

Alyssa couldn't help as she giggled at Paul getting tongue tide it was so cute. Of all the people she knew Paul NEVER got tongue tide or rambled about things and now he seemed to be doing both at the same time. This was some kind of special entertainment for Alyssa. She got her giggles under control and ran after Paul. He was almost to the end of the driveway when she finally caught up to him and grabbed his hand.

Paul jerked to a stop when he felt a cold hand grab his. He turned and saw Alyssa standing there staring back at him. He cleared his throat awkwardly as his free hand rubbed the back of his neck. "Nothing I just said in there made any damn sense and it sure as hell didn't come out the way I wanted it too."

Alyssa smiled softly. "Paul, I understood the words better than you think. I also understood the kissing before them. How long have you felt this way?"

Paul scowled as he sighed heavily. "Longer than you know."

"After I got back?" She questioned; as she watched as he shook his head. "Before I left?" Again he shook his head. "Be-before I even decided to leave?"

Paul clamped his eyes shut and his face pointed towards the sky. "Yes, I think we were fifteen. I walked out of detention and hit you in the face with the door. I Immediately regreted it."

Alyssa giggled. "I remember. I had a bruise in the middle of my forehead for five days. I flipped you off every time I saw you in the hallway and you tried to apologize so many times." Alyssa combed her fingers through her hair. "Jules finally talked me into forgive you."

Paul chuckled. "Yea, the day you came over and had lunch with me and you found something wrong with every girl I ever dated. The funnier thing was everything you named wrong with them, I compared to you and it didn't match up. You were perfect; you're still perfect."

"Do you have any idea how many years are between fifteen and now?" Alyssa asked completely shocked at Paul's revelation.

Paul nodded. "Considering your birthday is coming up this week and you'll be twenty-three, almost eight years."

Alyssa shook her head as she stepped closer to him and touched his cheek. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Paul shook his head negatively. "You were my best friend. Out of everyone you understood my temper, you understood how I could be a playboy to most of the girls and yet I still picked you over them."

Alyssa nodded. "I remember." She chewed her bottom lips. "So where do we go from here?"

Paul smiled softly. "Anywhere you want." Paul watched as she walked up and pushed up and captured his lips. Was she really doing this?

Yes; yes she was.

Alyssa grabbed both of his hands as she pulled back from the kiss that had both of their heads reeling. "We have a lot to discuss. Come back in the house with me. Please?"

Yea like he could ever deny his imprint anything. DAMN he still had to tell her about the imprint and wolves and pack. Double damn; she'd made him forget while her lips were on his. He exhaled heavily as he felt her tug on his hands. He looked down and nodded. "Absolutely." First they would get themselves on the right path and then hopefully with Jared and Kim's help he'd get the wolves, pack and imprint explained without scaring the shit out of her.

Once thing at a time.


	8. Ch 8 Freakin Bella Swan

**Chapter 8** – Freakin Bella Swan

Alyssa groaned audibly as she moved around slightly and could already feel the headache consuming her every thought. Her eyes opened and looked around the room and didn't notice it. Lord she was completely losing it; dreaming that Paul liked her as more than a friend. What the fuck was going on in her head? Her head snapped up when the bedroom door opened and Kim's smiling face was looking back at her.

Kim walked into the room. "Glad you see you survived last night. Are you as hung over as I am?"

Alyssa sat up as Kim walked further into the room and sat on the bed across from her. "Oh I'm definitely hurting." Alyssa flexed her right hand and noticed a strange pain that shot through it her eyes fell to her hand as she looked back up to Kim who giggled. "What the hell happened to my hand?"

Kim almost couldn't control her giggles. "Well when you disappeared outside, Paul went after you and you guys talked for a while. I'm pretty sure you guys got things worked out and are on speaking terms again, because the next thing I know he's got you thrown over his shoulder as he carried you back into the house and set you down. You guys made yourselves comfortable on the couch as you both drank and drank and drank some more while talking."

Alyssa nodded. "Okay…" So apparently some of the dream was right. She held her hand up. "That doesn't explain this."

Kim smirked. "My friend Rocky Marciano; apparently little miss Vanessa got a little too much go-go juice in her and decided she was ten feet tall and bullet proof last night. She decided she was going to tell you off and you sort of didn't take it lying down. She got fed up with you and Paul laughing on the couch together and her jealous streak stretched a mile wide, you said something snotty about her dying her black hair ghost white." Kim exhaled softly. "She turned to you and called you a trader to the Quileute tribe for leaving five year ago and you calmly stood up walked over to her and punched her square in the nose. She hit the floor like a ton of bricks."

"I socked the bitch?" Alyssa laughed loudly and then thought better of it as she grabbed her head. "Oh that was stupid. Kim please, tell me you've got some kind of drugs?"

"Of course we have drugs in the house." A deep voice chuckled from the door way.

Alyssa looked up and saw Jared standing there with a tray that had two glasses of water, two cups of coffee and some toast with Tylenol. "Jared, I love you but you're gonna have to settle for Kim."

Jared chuckled as he walked into the room and sat the tray on the table as he hand both of us a glass of water with the pain killers. "I figured you both would need something, as much as you two drank last night."

Alyssa scowled at Jared. "You and Paul drank as much as we did. How the hell are you so bright eyed and bushy tailed?"

Jared smirked. "You and Kim have always been lightweights. Paul and I can drink anyone under the table."

"You got that right." Another deep voice joined in the conversation.

Alyssa looked over at the doorway again and saw Paul's smirking face there as he leaned against the door frame. "I hate you both." Alyssa groaned as she rubbed her temples.

Paul and Jared both chuckled. Paul pushed off from the door way as he walked further into the guest room. He pulled an ice pack from his back pocket and busted the contents in the middle and shook it up before he took Alyssa's right hand and placed it across her knuckles. "How'd the hand champ?"

"I can't believe I punch Vanessa." Alyssa confessed. She made a face when Paul pressed the ice pack to it. "It's a bit sore, but I'll live."

Paul shook his head. "Don't worry about the princess; she'll be just fine, even with her broken nose." Paul kissed the top of Alyssa's head. "Are you okay to drive home? Jared and I have to get to work."

Alyssa nodded. "Yea I'm good. Thanks for the ice pack. I'll see you later." She watched as Jared leaned down and kissed Kim's lips and then watched as him and Paul exchanged punches in the shoulder while walking out the door. The girls laughed at them while shaking their heads. They never really changed. Alyssa pulled herself from bed as she got her sneakers on.

Kim laughed. "Those two never change. They are constantly beating the shit out of each other and the others too."

Alyssa nodded as she laughed as well. "Nope, they were the same all through high school." She finished tying her sneakers as she stood from the bed. "Well I'm going to get going. I need to run by and see dad and I'm overdue for a shower and a much needed run."

The girls hugged. "Let's do this drinking thing again in a couple more years." Kim laughed out. "I'll catch ya later. Give you pop a kiss for me." She watched as Alyssa nodded and they said their goodbyes.

An hour later Alyssa was standing in the living room in her black cotton shorts with a black racerback tank top as she pulled her hair up into a pony tail and then braided it. She stepped out of the house as she pushed her earbuds into her ears and turned on her MP3 player. She headed into the trees as her feet pounded the dirt. She loved jogging it always helped clear her head when she couldn't think straight.

She'd noticed every time she thought of Paul during the day she would dream about him at night and it was always the most insane dreams; caught in lust filled kisses and even a couple of sex dreams. There was something about Paul Lahote that clouded her mind. It made her brain foggy and she would only be able to think about him for hours on end.

Alyssa stopped when she got to the border between Forks and La Push as she caught her breath. She leaned against a tree and could hear her muscles moaning and groaning at how she'd pushed herself to jog faster. They were SCREAMING at her. Her head popped up when she heard laughing. She peeked around the tree and her eyes widened. She blinked a few times hoping she wasn't really seeing what she was seeing; no such luck as she saw Jacob Black standing in the middle of the forest having a conversation with Bella Fuckin Swan.

She obviously couldn't hear what was being said, but Bella kept taking Jake's hand in hers and giggling. She couldn't help all the old feelings of the heart break as they came flooding back into her body. She watched them for a few more minutes and noticed they hugged a little longer then two people who were only 'friends' should. Alyssa pushed her earbuds back into her ears as she sighed heavily and took off jogging back through the trees.

She was about to pass Jake and Jules house but couldn't help but stop. Alyssa jogged up to the porch and knocked on the door.

Jules opened the screen door with a smile. "Hey Lyssa, come on in. The nurse just called. She said dad's doing better."

Alyssa walked in and followed Jules to the kitchen. "Yea I know I stopped by this morning and saw him. Where's Jake?"

Julissa got a dreamy look on her face it happened any time she thought of Jake or if his name was brought up. "He's at work until later. We have our date night tonight; same night every week."

Alyssa laughed. "Wow you guys are disgustingly cute." Alyssa sighed heavily as she adjusted her pony tail. "Hey Jules can I ask you a personal question and you not get upset with me?"

Jules looked at her older sister skeptically. "Uh – I guess so; sure."

Alyssa let out a shaky breath. "In the five years that you and Jake have been together; have you ever felt like you couldn't trust him fully?"

Jules pursed her lips together. "What do you mean Alyssa? He's my fiancé; Jake has never given me a reason to doubt him ever."

Alyssa closed her eyes. "I'm mean have you ever thought that just maybe if he could hurt me so easily that he would be capable of hurting you just as well. Jake supposedly at work but I just saw him with Bella Swan deep in the freakin' woods of La Push. So I guess old habits die hard."

Jules scowled. "You don't have a clue what you're talking about Alyssa. Just shut your mouth. Jake would never do to me what he did to you."

"Because were two totally different people right? We're not that different Jules. You might be in love with him but I sure as hell would be asking a lot of fuckin questions. You need to learn from my mistakes. Jules I didn't ask why he spent so much time with Bella and I never saw the signs until they were sitting there making out in front of my face. I don't want him to break your heart like he broke mine." Alyssa rushed out in a confession. She could see the look on Jules face. A shit storm was brewing and she was about to get her hair blown back.

An audible growl rumbled in her chest. She was definitely hanging around Jake too much. "Alyssa, your relationship with Jake is completely different than mine. He has never given me a reason to not trust anything he says or does. I love him with all my heart and nothing you say is going to keep me from marrying him."

Alyssa sighed heavily. "I just don't understand what the hell is going on. You know exactly what happened between us and everything that he did to me and put me through and a few weeks after I bust him with his tongue down Bella Swan's throat; I catch you two practically dry humping against the house we grew up in like it was the 'in' thing to do at the time. Now you tell me he's at work when I just saw him getting cozy with that fuckin bitch Bella Swan AGAIN. The more things change the more they fuckin stay the same with him. If you don't get Bella Swan out of his life now before you get married; she will show up again after your married and rip your relationship apart."

Jules couldn't help as her temper flared. Alyssa didn't know shit about the pack or the imprint and just the mere fact she was suggesting Jake was screwing around with Bella Swan had pissed her off beyond belief. "GET OUT!"

Alyssa's head snapped up towards her sisters red angry face. "What?"

Jules couldn't believe she was letting her anger take over her whole being. "A lot of things have changed in the five years that you decided to be AWOL from my life and everyone else here. Actually EVERY THING has changed, but you're too wrapped up in the pain. The only one here in pain from Jake is you. Not me, not dad, not anyone else, just you. So you need to deal with it. Jake is the love of my life, my future husband and the future father of my children. He would NEVER do anything to disrespect my love or our relationship. You've got to also realize Jake isn't the same seventeen year old boy whose hormones were off the rails. He's a grown man now."

Jules exhaled. "Just get out; get out of our home. If you are going to stand there and accuse my fiancé of screwing around then please just leave." Her voice was softer and she felt like crap for yelling at her sister when she REALLY wanted to just tell her everything about the pack and the imprint and…everything. She watched as Alyssa nodded and left the house.

What she really wanted to do was scream at Paul for not telling Alyssa what was going on. Alyssa was HIS imprint and it was HIS responsibility to tell her everything, but he was dropping the ball.

Jules scowled as she decided she was going to give Paul an ultimatum; he may not like it, but he would just have to get over it.


	9. Ch 9 The Ex & The Wolf

**Chapter 9** – The Ex & The Wolf

Her blue eyes looked out to the ocean. It was so beautiful and peaceful at the same time. She set her sketch pad on her lap. It had been a couple of days since Alyssa had been basically thrown from her sister's house. The colored pencil in her hand moved freely across the bright white drawing paper. She put the sea blue colored pencil down and picked up the navy blue as a darker accent for the ocean on the paper.

"You always did draw so beautifully." A familiar voice said.

Alyssa tried to wipe the grimace of her face before her eyes turned to none other than Jacob Black. "Thanks; what are you doing here?"

Jake made a face as he sat a couple a feet from Alyssa. "Look I know we've got a rocky past and I completely take the blame for it, but could you stop projecting your negative bullshit towards my fiancé."

Alyssa shrugged. "It's not my fault I'm worried about my sister. I won't allow you to hurt her the way you hurt me."

"Alyssa, I would never hurt Jules. I know I hurt you and you have to believe me that I did not plan for that to happen. I know when you caught me and Bella making out it hurt you badly. I learned from my mistakes though. Bella and I are just friends; that's all we can be. She got married and I'm engaged to your sister." Jake stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "Really Jake; you know it hurt me badly when I caught you guys sucking face? But you really didn't think of that beforehand right? Tell me what were you thinking of before you stuffed your tongue in her mouth? Because it sure as hell wasn't me. You didn't hurt me Jake, you broke my heart and I have to tell you I could give a shit less right now about my heart or you or fuckin' Bella Swan and her marriage; if you ever hurt my sister the way you hurt me you won't have to worry about hurting anyone else, because I will hurt you. I will hurt you so bad you will wish you never heard the name Bella Swan."

Alyssa put her drawing pencils away as she stood from the sand. "By the way I wasn't negatively projecting asshole. I saw you and Bella talking in the woods like you were both on some secret mission. Jules said you were at work." She rolled her eyes as she scoffed. "Yea you looked like you was hard at work; same old story of Jacob and Bella."

Jake growled audible as he watched Alyssa turned to leave. He grabbed her upper arm and jerked her back around to face him. "It's not like that Alyssa! I'm telling you I will never hurt Jules the way I hurt you. I couldn't; I'd rather kill myself than EVER hurt her like that."

Alyssa winced when Jake jerked her back to him her upper arm felt like it was in a vice grip and she was trying to wrench her arm out of his claw like hand. "Jacob let go of me. You're hurting me."

"Jules and I have something; something that you and I never had. I love her and we are going to be together for the rest of our lives." Jake snarled through clenched teeth.

"Wow that sounds oddly familiar. Memories of the night you took my virginity flood my mind suddenly. Though I'm sure you were saying to say thing to Jules when she gave you her virginity as well. Why stop with one Bridger sister when you could have them both." Alyssa spit out angrily.

Jake began shaking as his grip on her arm tightened. "It's not my fault it was easy for me to get in your pants. You were just itching to wrap your whore legs around me."

"GO TO HELL!" Alyssa yelled while trying to push Jake away from her, but he still wouldn't let go of her arm and she could feel her fingers starting to numb; he was literally cutting off the circulation.

Onyx eyes cut through the trees with ease. He could hear a couple of people squabbling. He never imagined when he got to the tree line at the beach that it was Alyssa and Jake. He sent everyone on patrol with him the image he saw in front of him. He was trying to keep his temper in check as he watched Jake manhandle his imprint. He couldn't run out and attack him not with Alyssa being so close. She could get hurt and he'd never forgive himself for that.

"JACOB!"

Both furious blue and enraged brown eyes snapped to the side and saw Sam, Paul and Jared standing there.

"Jacob, let go of her." Sam's voice was stern with a hint of authority. "Now Jacob."

Paul and Jared walked over as it took both of them to pry Jake's hand from around Alyssa's arm. "Jake come on, you're hurting her." Jared tried to reason with him.

"I don't know why she came back. She's going to fuck everything up. You should just go back to your real home. Nobody wants you here; Not me, not your sister and not even your own father. When he finally wakes up he's going to be so disgusted with you you're going to wish you were dead. Just like I wish you were dead then I wouldn't be having these problems." Jake snapped out hatefully as he turned to walk into the tree line.

A vicious growl erupted from Paul's chest as he began to shake violently. "WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT TO HER? YOU KNOW WHAT SHE IS TO ME; WHAT SHE MEANS TO ME!" Paul practically yelled at the top of his lungs. His body started shaking excessively.

Alyssa's eyes grew wide as she watched as Paul's body suddenly ripped apart and a HUGE almost six foot silvery-grey wolf stood where her best friend had once stood. In three seconds Jared grabbed Alyssa around the waste and pulled her behind him as they both watched Paul charge at Jake who had also suddenly exploded into a reddish-brown colored equally as large wolf. Alyssa was shaking from head to toe and couldn't believe what she'd just seen. She watched as the two large wolves attacked each other brutally; they both rolled into the trees.

Sam shook his head. "When those two grow up I will be God damn shocked." Sam sighed heavily as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked back at Jared and Alyssa. "Jared, take her to my house and stay with her. I'm not sure but she looks like she's going to have a panic or anxiety attack. Her breathing and shaking is erratic. Keep an eye on her."

Jared nodded as he looked down at Alyssa. No one had looked more fragile in his entire life as she did right then. It had to of been a terrible shock to her system watching not only Paul but Jake as well as they both blew up into their wolf forms in front of her. Jared wrapped his arm around Alyssa's waist. "Just lean against me sweetie. I won't let you fall I promise." Jared watched in horror as Alyssa went limp in his arms. Jared calmed himself as he carefully lifted her all the way and carried her to Sam and Emily's.

Emily cringed as she was standing on the porch and watched as Jared emerged from the trees and was carrying someone. She looked closer and her eyes grew wide. "Oh my God, Jared you better start talking right now."

Jared cleared his throat. "She's okay Em; she just had a bit of shock. Apparently she and Jake got into an argument on the beach and well Jake said a few things having to do with her being dead and Paul sort of lost it…big time. He wolfed out and then Jake wolfed out and then they collided and Sam went after them and told me to bring Aly here."

Emily glared at Jared. "That's very vague Jared Cameron! Christ will Paul and Jake ever grow up."

Jared chuckled then stifled it when Emily threw another glare at him. "Sorry Em, Sam practically said the same thing." Jared followed Emily through the house and upstairs and into the guest room and carefully laid her on the bed as Emily shooed him out of the room afterwards. Jared turned to leave when he heard Emily gasp audibly.

"JARED CAMERON! WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO HER ARM?" Emily screamed.

Jared winced. Emily never cussed; at least not the big f-bomb. She said all the small once when she was cooking and dealing with the pups in the pack, but the f-word had just never been in her vocabulary. Well apparently today it was. He turned back to face Emily she looked – appalled – horrified – revolted. Nope she looked pissed and there was no getting around that look when it crossed her face. "So – I mean – I guess…See what had happened was…" Jared stuttered around as he rubbed the back of his neck and looked extremely out of place. "Um I should go; I think I hear Sam howling for me."

Emily stood with her hands on her hips. "Jared, if you take another step out of this room without telling me what happened; so help me God you're gonna wish you was facing me in wolf form right now."

Jared frowned as he looked over and saw Alyssa's right upper arm. He knew she was going to have a bruise but what he saw even made him sick to his stomach. Around Alyssa's whole upper arm were finger size bruises and they weren't just purple they were BLOOD red purple; it looked as if Jake had seared his hand to her arm and when they pried it off it took the flesh with it.

Jared swallowed hard. "Well…"

How exactly was he going to explain that?


	10. Ch 10 Truth From Liars

**Chapter 10** – Truth From Liars

Onyx eyes stared at the ground. Paul had his head in his hands as he sat on Sam and Emily's porch; his elbows were digging into the tops of his knees as he fought to control his anger and breathing. Jared had howled as soon as he'd explained to Emily how exactly Alyssa had gotten the bruise on her arm. Than informed him that Emily called Jules.

Paul flinched as he listened to Emily scream at Jake about his anger. Paul just knew he was next. There was no sense in waiting for it as he stood and walked into the house and stood next to Jake.

Emily was SEETHINGLY angry. She was passing and growling a little too much. "I can't believe – of all the stupid, immature, bullshit to pull. You and Paul need to grow up pretty damn fast. Jake you're going to be the next alpha and the next chief whether you want to or not and what you pulled today was completely ridiculous. Everyone in the pack knows that Alyssa had zero knowledge of the pack and your imprinting abilities so for you to lose your cool like that is asinine; especially when you know she's only trying to protect her sister from being hurt like she was."

Emily paced a little more as her almond shaped eyes ventured over to Paul who was standing with his hands balled in fists at his side. She knew he was just itching to reach out and headlock Jake until his head popped off. "And you – Paul you should've told Alyssa when she got back instead of growling at her about why she ran away from everyone and everything five years ago. She had every right to leave five years ago. She made a career for herself away from this place. But if you tell her the truth now; you might actually be able to get your imprint to re-locate to La Push where she should've been the whole time."

Emily raked her hands through her hair as she continued to pace. "I don't understand what is going on with you two or I do, I just don't understand how you two can continue to be at each other's throats so much. Jake if you'd not said those hate full things to Alyssa and pissed off Paul he wouldn't have attacked you; Paul if you'd have just told Alyssa the truth you wouldn't have gotten pissed at Jake. ARGH! You two just drive me up a freakin wall!"

Paul frowned. "I'm sorry Em. I should have told Alyssa as soon as I imprinted on her…It's no one's fault but my own. I attacked Jake five years ago because I blamed him for her leaving and I attacked him today because - when he said he wished she was dead; I-I couldn't handle the pain that came from Aly when he said that too her. I can understand why she said the things she said to him she hurt bad when she caught him with Bella and when she saw him the other day with Bella again; painful memories flooded her mind. This is my fault and I'm taking responsibility for it. I'll fix everything."

Emily sighed heavily. "I know this isn't easy for you Paul. You've been in love with Alyssa since you were what fourteen/fifteen? I think maybe it was logical that you imprint on her; maybe she wasn't meant to be your imprint after you phased because she was meant to leave and grow up and get her life and career in order before she came back here. You've been destined to imprint on her since you phased. It just wasn't something that was supposed to happen right away."

Paul nodded. "I know, I'll fix it Em, I promise."

"JACOB EPHRAIM BLACK!"

Jake flinched as he heard his fiancé practically scream his name. Jake turned and saw Jules standing at the bottom of the stairs; clearly having just come from upstairs and saw the bruise he'd left on her sister. "Jules, I - …"

Jules glared at Jake as she growled towards him. She walked over and reached up snatching him by his left ear with her thumb and index finger and proceeded to DRAG him up the stairs of the house and into the guest room. "I don't care how much you lost your temper. You're a damn wolf I get that. But can you SEE the color of that bruise? It is BLOOD RED Jake. You had to of been cutting the circulation off in her arm. I know she said things to you to get your temper up and get your brain working in over drive but that – That is fuckin ridiculous."

Jules frowned as she looked up at her fiancé; she pushed up on her toes as she cupped his overly warm cheeks in her small hands. "Jake, I was only blowing off steam. I know Alyssa doesn't know about the pack and about the imprint. I also know that when you guys patrol you're bound to run into Bella and I know you barely have any friendship feelings even left for her since she turned into a vampire. I'm not ever worried about you and Bella doing anything. But Alyssa is just worried and she'll continue to worry until Paul tells her. I love you and I love only you. And I can't wait until were married. I haven't told Alyssa about the pack because I know Paul wants to tell her. Every wolf has told their own imprint since you guys started phasing at sixteen. I think it's just a little harder for him since he'd been in love with her for so long."

Jake grabbed Jules by her hips as he pulled her closer to him. "I'm sorry; I know you were just letting it all out the other night. But I know her telling you what you already knew and then questioning my loyalty hurt because we've been together for so long. You've been here for the good times and the bad and she wasn't. I know when she ran five years ago it hurt you more than you're willing to admit. I in all honesty didn't mean to lose my temper or hurt her. There was just a point when it went from me trying to get her to not upset you to getting her to realize I love you too much to ever hurt you the way I hurt her. I know I hurt her and I have never apologized for it when I should have, but I'm pretty sure she'd never hear want to hear me out."

Jules nodded as she kissed his lips softly. "That's something that you're going to have to remedy; especially after today. She's not going to trust you. She won't believe that you'd never physically hurt me. Even though I know it and everyone in the pack and everyone associated with the pack knows it. You've physically caused her pain and now her guard is going to be up even stronger and thicker than it was before."

Paul had heard Jules and Jakes entire conversation. He walked into the room. "Don't worry about it Jules. I'll make sure Alyssa understands. I should've done it sooner than this, but I was such a chicken, I was so scared of being rejected I couldn't tell her. But I have to; she's got a right to know now. And I'm probably going to lose her even more now. I know exactly what she's going to say and at this point I can't say that I blame her; because she will be right."

Jules nodded as she felt Jake take her hand and lead her from the room.

Paul knelt on the floor next to the guest bed as he ran his fingers through her silky soft hair and softly kissed her forehead. His onyx eyes trying to memorize her face knowing that once she woke up and he told her about the pack and imprinting he wouldn't see her for a very long time. He watched as her beautiful eyes slowly opened and she jumped slightly and then winced when she went to push herself up with her right arm. Paul flinched. "Yea you're arm is going to be bruised for a while. Try not to use it much and keep that ice pack on it."

Alyssa watched as Paul held out his hand and she looked between his hand and his eyes as she swallowed and took it with her left hand and he pulled her to sit up. "So apparently you've got something's to tell me."

Paul nodded as he moved around and sat next to her on the bed. "So…I turn into a wolf at will. And surprisingly enough so does Jake, Sam, Embry, Quil, Jared, Leah, Seth, Brady and Collin."

Alyssa licked her suddenly dry lips. "All of them? And the girls know? How long has this been going on?"

Paul nodded slowly. "We all started phasing when we were sixteen. Except Seth he was fifteen and Collin and Brady were thirteen. And yea, the girls know because they are the guy's imprints. Imprinting is a way for us to find out supposed soul mates; one look in the eyes and its instant. The only one who it wasn't instant for was me. I didn't imprint right away. But once I did I should've told my imprint and I didn't."

"You've imprinted?" Alyssa asked and watched as he nodded. She felt betrayed by her friends. And she wasn't sure what she felt knowing that Paul imprinted on some random girl. God she was hoping it wasn't Vanessa especially not after her first busted her nose. "Who did you imprint on?"

Paul frowned. "I – I uh – imprinted on you Aly." Paul could see the turmoil in her eyes as he jumped to his feet the same time she did. "But if you'll just let me explain – there's more to all of this…"

"Let you explain? Let you explain what exactly? How all my friends have been lying to me? How you all have been gallivanting around in some sort of wolf pack since you were sixteen and the imprints knew but everyone failed to mention it to me?" Alyssa could feel her breathing hike up.

Paul shook his head. "It's not like that Aly. I didn't imprint on you until the day you came back to La Push. I don't know why it took five years for it to happen, it just happens when it wants to; we have zero control over who and when it happens."

"I've been back for almost four months Paul. Why didn't Jules tell me or Kim or fuck even Emily? I don't understand why I was kept out of the loop." A few stray tears slid down her cheeks as she wiped them away furiously; she was refusing to show weakness or at least she was damn sure going to try not to show any.

Paul sighed heavily. "It's my fault, because I begged them not to tell you. Anyone could've told you, but I begged them. I was scared of being rejected. We've been best friends for so long and here I had this secret I literally couldn't tell you because before you were my imprint it was an order from the tribal council that we not tell anyone who wasn't an imprint, a pack member or on the tribal council. As soon as I imprinted on you it was my job to tell you; but I didn't want to scare you off. I couldn't handle if you left La Push again."

Alyssa's silence filled the room for a good twenty minutes as Paul and she stared at each other. Paul frowned. "Please say something Aly."

Alyssa shook her head as a few more stray tears slid down her cheeks. "You're all a bunch of liars. You've all been lying to me since we were sixteen. That's why you all would run off when you heard a wolf howl and why you were always half naked and overheated and pissed off. Why you guys couldn't control your tempers. Why every time I walked into Emily's all the girls and you guys would suddenly get silent. I don't understand how you guys can call me your friend when you were all lying to my face and behind my back. I don't – I just don't understand. Kim's been my best friend since forever and even she didn't tell me." She wiped more tears from her cheeks. "Does my father know?"

Paul nodded solemnly. "Jake accidentally phased in front of him one night."

"Wow, even my dad knows." Alyssa could feel more tears sliding down her cheeks. "I um – I have to go. I have to go now. I can't be here; ever." Alyssa turned and ran from the house.

Paul walked downstairs and saw all eyes on him. He looked at every one and scowled. "She didn't take it as well as all of you thought she would. Remind me to not take advice from any of you from now on." He shook his head as he jogged into the woods and phased.

A pained howl echoed through the trees.


	11. Ch 11 Lies & Promises

**Chapter 11 **– Lies & Promises

Alyssa stood in the middle of her childhood bedroom and it looked as it her suitcase and closet had exploded. She was trying to get packed up to head back to Napa; back home. The doctor had called her this morning and said her dad was having rapid eye movement with was a GREAT sign and was probably in the stages of waking up from his coma. It would probably be at least a couple more weeks before he would wake though.

In the meantime, the Napa Police Department had called and said her condo had been broken into so she was going to fly home and stay for a few days to get things cleaned up because she wasn't sure what kind of shape it was in. She could only imagine. She didn't have a lot in her condo but she still wanted to check on her home. She walked around the room and was slowly gathering her clothes and tossing them back into her open suitcase that was sitting on the bed.

She hated the thought of leaving La Push while her father was still comatose, but she had to check on her condo. If there were broken windows they would need to be replaced or at the very least boarded up so another break in didn't happen.

A doorbell ringing brought her out of her packing thoughts as she walked down stairs and opened the front door and saw Kim and Jared standing in front of her. It had been a week since all the shit went down at the beach and then at Sam and Emily's. Her eyes danced between Kim and Jared both. She noticed Kim was tucked firmly into Jared's side with his arm securely around her waist.

Kim didn't even say anything as she jumped forwards and wrapped her arms around Alyssa's neck. Alyssa had zero time to react as her arms went around Kim and they both lost their footing. Both girls proceeded to collide with the hardwood floor.

Jared's eyes widened as he watched his fiancé and Alyssa collapse on the ground with a loud thud. Suddenly they both erupted into giggles as they sat up and Alyssa threw her arms around Kim. Jared shook his head. "What the hell am I going to do with the two of you?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Well for starters you can help me and my best friend off the ground."

Jared chuckled as he leaned down and took each other their hands and pulled them both up to a vertical base. Jared cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck as he felt Alyssa's eyes on him. He wasn't sure what to do or say. He was pleasantly surprised when Alyssa threw her arms around his neck; he chuckled when Kim threw her arms around him and Alyssa. He repositioned his arms and was able to hold onto both of the girls as he gently lifted them off the ground and walked into the house and the deposited them back on the floor as he kicked the front door closed.

The girls couldn't help their laughter as Jared kissed each of them on the top of the head. Both girls stepped back. Kim smiled as she leaned against Jared's arm. "I'm sorry we couldn't tell you sooner. Believe me it wasn't easy keeping a secret like that from you even when we were in high school."

Jared chuckled. "I was a little surprised she didn't blab about it back then; she was itching to talk to someone about it. Everyone in the pack figured it would be you."

Kim swatted Jared's chest. "Thanks a lot ass." She giggled.

Alyssa shook her head. "I can understand it technically wasn't your secret to tattle about to everyone. I probably would've thought you were smoking the peyote they use during the council meetings."

Jared and Kim both laughed. "So are you going to talk with Paul?" Jared questioned. He would be the one to ask. They'd been best friends since birth practically.

Alyssa shook her head. "I'm not exactly ready to talk to him, besides I don't have any time. I'm trying to get packed up to head back to Napa."

Kim's eyes widened. "You can't leave Aly. You're dad isn't even awake yet and Jake and Jules had to postpone their wedding."

Alyssa grabbed Kim's hand and squeezed it slightly. "Calm down and take a breath woman. I'm only going back for a few days. The Napa Police called and apparently someone broke into my condo, I have to get it cleaned up and fix anything that's broken. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Jared frowned. "Are you sure you should be going back by yourself?"

Alyssa laughed. "Who's going to get me Jared? I have a metal baseball bat in several locations around the house. Unless someone wants a skull or mouth full of metal bat I can swing like major leaguer."

Jared chuckled as he shook his head. "I forgot I was talking to Babe Ruth."

"Oh hardy har; smart ass." Alyssa shot back at him as she flipped him off.

Kim laughed at their playfulness as she reached over and twisted his nipple through his t-shirt. Alyssa busted up laughing as Jared let out a yell, jumped and then proceeded to cover both his nipples through his t-shirt.

Alyssa smirked as she tried to hide her laughter, but it just wasn't working. "I thought you guys were damn near indestructible?"

Jared growled playful at both girls. "Sure against vampire bites, scratches, kicks, punches, stab wounds and possibly gunshot wounds, but nipples are attached to skin. If I twisted your nipples you would scream."

"Or maybe not..." Alyssa joked as she started up the stairs and smirked back at the couple as they followed her; Jared turned a nice crimson color which was NOT easy to make a huge native man do - as Kim busted out laughing.

Kim pointed at Jared. "Or Paul would punch you."

Jared chuckled. "Yes or Paul would rearrange my face. Best friend or not you're still his imprint. If any of us got out of line with you there would be hell to pay. Well you saw it first hand with him and Jake that day on the beach."

Alyssa shook her head as she took up packing again. "Not pretty at all."

"Nope; not even a little." Kim added for good measure. Neither she nor Jared missed the flinch Alyssa's body and face did when they mentioned Paul and her being his imprint.

Alyssa finished up her packing as she hugged both her friends and they watched as she got in her rental car and took off for the airport in Port Angeles. As soon as she was gone Jared's cell phone was pulled from his pocket as he dialed the familiar number of his best friend.

"Paul, if you want any chance to get your imprint back you better get your ass on a plane to Napa California. Alyssa is headed to the airport in Port Angeles. I don't know if she going to come back or not. She barely spoke to me and Kim when we went to see her. It was more like a load of dirty looks and some cussing under her breath." He listened as Paul spoke to him. "Dude, I'm telling you. I'll watch the damn shop and by the time you get you land in Napa, Kim will have found Alyssa's address. She needs you and she doesn't even know it." Jared hung up his phone as he looked down at Kim and they were both smirking ridiculously big smirks.

Kim pushed up on her toes as she smashed her lips against Jared's. He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her as he lifted her off the ground. Kim pulled away. "I love you for that."

Jared smiled as he lowered her to her feet. "I know it's always nice to lie through my teeth to get my best friend his imprint that he's been in love with since he was fourteen. Besides technically it's not a total lie. Aly shouldn't be going back to a home that was broken into baseball bat or no baseball bat."

Kim smiled as she looped her arm through Jared. "C'mon big guy you've earned yourself a night of naked bedroom fun."

"WOOOO! I LOVE NAKED BEDROOM FUN!" Jared crowed as he leaned down and threw his fiancé over his shoulder. "Good thing I don't have patrol tonight or tomorrow." He added for measure as he slyly squeezed her jean clad rear-end; listening to her giggles just excited him even more.

By the time Paul got to the airport and got his ticket paid for and his bag checked; he knew he was definitely behind Alyssa. If he got it all timed out right he'd make it to her place just a few minutes after her. He wasn't going to take a cab to her place he was going to find the nearest group of tears bushes or whatever and phase and run to her place. It was going to be well after dark so he knew with as fast as he was; he wouldn't be seen that easily. Paul wasn't stupid either he knew Jared lied to him; he didn't even have to be looking at his best friend to know it either. Jared couldn't lie to save his own life.

Alyssa wasn't really sure what to expect when she unlocked her front door. As soon as the lights were flipped on and everything was displayed in front of her she almost couldn't believe that one person could do so much damage. Nearly every window was broken; practically shattered. Shards and specks of glass were literally EVERYWHERE. Furniture was tipped over and shredded beyond repair as were curtains, rugs and even carpeting? What the hell was loose in her house a damn lion's den?

She suddenly felt the wetness on her cheeks before she realized she had started to cry. Everything had finally caught up to her it was the trifecta. First her dad's accident and coma, second her friendship with Paul was nearly non-existent and she couldn't help missing him terribly and now her condo was so trashed she couldn't imagine how long or how much money it would take to get it back into proper living conditions.

"Holy shit…What the fuck happened?"

Alyssa's head snapped up as she saw Paul standing in her door was as his eye took in the demolished living room. She hadn't even made it to any other room yet. She couldn't imagine what they looked like.

Paul noticed her tears right away as he carefully stepped around the obstacles in the way and made his way to Alyssa who had dropped her bags in the middle of the room and he pulled her into his arms and let her have her cry. He held onto her like his life depended on it.

"We'll fix it Aly, I promise. Well get it all fixed."

It was one promise he was keeping.


	12. Ch 12 Chinese & Sleep

**Chapter 12** – Chinese & Sleep

Alyssa finally got control of her emotions as she wiped her eyes and suddenly realized she was sitting on Paul's lap. She jumped up and pointed at him. "What are you – how did you get – I don't think…" She let out a heavy sigh as Paul chuckled.

"Do you want to finish any of those questions or that statement and I can try to respond." A smirk plastered onto his face.

Alyssa scowled as her hands planted on her hips. She just wanted to smack that smirk right off his face. "Do you know how much I want to slap that smirk off your lips buddy?"

Paul stood as he held his hands up. "Hey, I just came because Jared said you needed me and he wasn't sure you were going to go back to La Push. I came to convince you otherwise."

Alyssa growled slightly under her breath. "Jared - that tricky underhanded little fuck." Alyssa paced a little and then abruptly stopped at scowled at Paul. "He lied to you. He and Kim both knew I was coming back. I told them the Napa Police Department had called me and informed me that my condo was broken into; hence the extreme mess you walked into and the crying jag from me."

Paul inhaled deeply. A familiar stench burned his nose and throat as he suddenly put his hand over her mouth and let his ears listen around the condo. "Where do those doors lead to?"

Alyssa's hands came up and grabbed his wrist and slowly pulled her warm hand from her mouth. "My bedroom, the guest bedroom, spared bathroom and my office. Why what's going on Paul?"

Paul scowled. "Because my nose was filled with your scent I missed the vampire scent that seems to be all over your damn home. It wasn't just some punk kids who did this; it was vampires and for one Jared was right. You needed me and didn't even know it." Paul's onyx eyes me Alyssa's as a serious look came over his face. "Stay here for me I'm going to check the rest of the house."

Alyssa nodded as she watched him slowly make his way down the hall towards the back of the condo. His body was trembling slightly; she would chalk it up to whatever it was he smelled in her home. The kitchen was across from the living room and she walked over and hopped up on the counter as she continued to survey the damages. She shook her head as she reached over and grabbed the tablet of paper and pen she always had next to her home phone and started making a list of windows that would need to be replaced, cleaning supplies, and anything else she could possibly need.

Once all the lights in the condo were on and Paul was thoroughly convinced the place was completely empty he made his way back to the front of the condo and found Alyssa sitting on the counter. Paul walked into the kitchen and touched Alyssa's knee. "Are you okay?" A worried look etched across his face.

Alyssa looked up from the note pad and she could see the worry written all over his handsome face. The heat from his hand was making her heady. She nodded. "Yea, just disappointed I guess. Why would people do this? Better yet why would vampires do this? I don't know any vampires or well I didn't until I went back to La Push apparently."

Paul shook his head. "No one really know why vampires do the things they do. Maybe they were trying to get under my skin because they know you're my imprint. Who knows; either way they can't do anything to you while I'm with you. You're completely safe with me. I promise."

Alyssa cocked her head to the side. "You don't think…How do they know I'm your imprint?"

Paul could almost see the gears in her head turning, but couldn't figure out what she was up too. "My scent is on you. Well not so much mine but the packs scent. The stronger the scent is on you; the closer to the pack they know you are. They know the only people close enough to get our scent on them would be family and imprints. Why what are you thinking?

Alyssa chewed her bottom lips as a scary thought suddenly accrued to her. "What if they were trying to get me and you out of La Push and Forks for a reason? What if they know Jules and Jake work and can't be at the hospital twenty-four-seven and are going to go after my dad?"

Paul nodded as he suddenly understood where she was coming from as he pulled his cell out and made a phone call. "Sam…It's Paul, I think we might have a problem."

Sam moved around a little on the couch not realizing he and Emily had fallen asleep. It was nearly 9PM. "What is it Paul? What's going on?"

Paul frowned. "Sam, Alyssa's condo was ransacked. It's torn up one side and down the other. It looks like five tornados hit it, but nothing is technically missing. The worst part is it reeks of leeches. Alyssa brought up a valid point. If blood suckers knew that Jules and Jake worked and couldn't be there all the time and they got Alyssa back home and knew someone from the pack would follow. She's wondering if they'd go after her dad?"

Sam sat up and moved a still sleeping Emily from his chest and carefully laid her down on the couch as he stood and walked outside. "Do you really think the girls dad is in danger?"

"Think about it Sam; why else would leeches tear up Alyssa's place? Their scent is all over everything here. It's so strong my whole body is having tremors." Paul pointed out.

Sam sighed heavily. "Just be careful around Alyssa. I don't need you to wolf out and hurt her. Get some fans going or air freshener something to help get that smell out of there. It will hopefully dissipate and the tremors will stop. I'll get a couple of the boys on the girl's dad immediately." Sam cleared his throat. "Help her get her place together and then the two of you get back here as soon as possible. I don't like the idea of a pack member not even being in the same state or that his imprint is with him. If you guys got attacked by more than one vampire at a time, I don't even want to think of the outcome. Keep me up to date; I'll talk to you soon."

Paul hung up as he turned back to look at Alyssa but noticed she was missing from the kitchen counter she had been perched on. He walked through the kitchen and into the living room and found her measuring the windows while writing all the dimensions down. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Alyssa ran her fingers through hair as her eyes wondered around the space she'd called home for a few years now. "I just – I just don't even know where to start."

Paul nodded as he walked over to her and took her hand in his. "How about we either go get some dinner or order in, we'll shower and get a good night's rest and well start fixing everything in the morning. I'm not leaving you here alone."

Alyssa nodded. "Okay, yea because nothing is open anyways, there's a Chinese food place down the street. I'll run and get us some take out and you can shower while I'm gone. The clean towels are in the linen closet next to the bathroom door." She watched as Paul nodded she walked over and grabbed her purse and keys as she walked out to the garage. She breathed a sigh of relief when her red Toyota Rav4 was still in perfect condition and hadn't been messed with.

Paul waited until she took off before he moved around the room a little and tipped one of the couches back over and brushed the glass off of it and pushed it in front of the TV and turned it on making sure it still worked. He then found a broom and swept most of the glass into a pile to the side; it wasn't much but it was a small start. He grabbed the bag he'd brought with him and went to the bathroom as he pulled his t-shirt and shorts from his body and got in the shower. The water felt good against his skin. Once he was out he wrapped a towel around his waist and went to the guest room. Nothing was out of place in the bedrooms for some odd reason. He thoroughly dried his body off and then pulled a pair of black khaki shorts and a black beater. Afterwards he ran his fingers through his hair to keep it messy; it would be dry in a few minutes.

As Paul was walking out to the living room he heard the door from the garage to the kitchen close and he pushed his direction towards the kitchen where he found Alyssa setting down a ton of Chinese food. "Wow that's a lot of food."

Alyssa laughed as her eyes found his before she looked back at the food in front of her. She grabbed a couple of plates, couple of forks and some spoons for the containers. "I already know what kind of appetite you've got. I called Kim on the way to get the Chinese. Plus I do remember how you used to eat when we were in high school."

Paul chuckled as he watched her fix two plates. "I got one of the couches flipped over and the TV is on, just so we have someplace to eat and relax."

Alyssa's eyes snapped up to him again. "Really?" Paul nodded as an answer to her one word question. "Thank you Paul." Alyssa sighed heavily. "I'm almost scared to get started. Can I tell you something and you won't tell anyone else?" He nodded again to her question. "I'm thinking of putting my condo up for rent or sale and moving back to La Push. Finally getting things squared away with everyone and all this stuff with my dad. I'm scared I'm going to lose him soon and I was missing from his life for so long. I don't want him to hate me if he dies. That's my biggest fear. That he'll hate me because I left and didn't even come back until it was too late."

Paul frowned as he turned Alyssa to him and saw her tears again for the second time that night. "Alyssa, you're father doesn't hate you; he could never hate you. You and Jules are the most important people in his life. If you'd have moved half way across the world or even in the house down the street he would never hate you for just being you. And we both know that you wouldn't be you without doing your own thing. Even growing up you always went in a different direction from everyone else."

Alyssa felt Paul's thumbs as they pushed away her tears from her cheeks. He pulled her into his arms as he wound one of his arms around her waist and his free hand cradled the back of her head as she buried her face in his neck; inhaling his scent that seemed to calm her down at the moment.

Once Alyssa had calm down and they ate, Paul watched as she disappeared down the hall and showered. She came back with shorts and a tank top on. Clearly it was her sleeping attire. Suddenly his shorts were too tight as his onyx eyes continued to watch as she moved around the house. She'd gone into the kitchen and placed the left over Chinese in the fridge.

They both went to their separate rooms. Paul lay on top of the covers, since he'd first phased he rarely slept under blankets, sheets sometimes, but never usually anything thicker. He was lying on his back with his arms folded up and hands behind his head and heard Alyssa sigh softly.

"Paul, are you asleep yet?"

Paul chuckled softly. "Not that I'm aware of no. Is something wrong?"

"I know this is going to sound incredibly retarded, but will you come sleep in here with me?" Alyssa blushed furiously; did she really just ask her childhood best friend to sleep in the same room AND bed? Good God. What was she thinking? Well technically she was his 'soul mate'.

Paul walked into the bedroom and saw Alyssa lying in the middle of a queen size bed. He chuckled as he watched her move to the side and lay down next to her. "It's not retarded. I can imagine how unsafe you feel in your own home because it was violated." Paul held his left arm open. "Come here. I promise I'll keep you safe."

Alyssa smiled softly as she moved over and laid her head on his chest. She just felt safer as he wrapped his arm around her and kept her securely against his side. They both fell into a peaceful sleep; neither one knowing what the following day would bring.


	13. Ch 13 No More Sleep

**Chapter 13** – No More Sleep

Alyssa was startled awake as she sat up and her hair flew all over the place. She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked down and noticed Paul was still asleep. She softly touched his chest before sliding from bed and heading to the bathroom. When she was finished she washed her hands and stared at herself in the mirror. She'd had so much on her mind between her father being comatose to trying to patch things between her and her sister that she'd really not had time to paint or draw or anything that she really liked and when she did Jake had interrupted her.

The longer she stood looking at her reflection in the mirror the more she knew what she had to do. More than anything she wanted to be living back in La Push. She'd be there closer for her dad and Jules if they EVER got their relationship repaired; and of course closer to Paul. The same man who was lying in her bed sleeping peacefully. The Overly warm protective wolf man she'd grown up with. What was a soul mate exactly?

According to ; yup she was reduced to actually looking shit up now - A **soulmate** (or **soul mate**) is a person with whom one has a feeling of deep or natural affinity, similarity, love, sex, intimacy, sexuality, spirituality, or compatibility.

Could she love Paul the way she was supposed to like a soul mate or should they just remain friends? He was her best friend growing up. She couldn't imagine kissing him or being intimate; hell the thought of the both of them naked and having sex alone was enough to scare the shit out of her. It was frightening beyond anything she'd ever been scared of before in her life.

Of course, then there was the other side of the whole situation where from the minute she went back to La Push and saw Paul again she instantly felt safe around him. She had all these weird and funky feelings in her chest and butterflies in her stomach and they all intensified when he would look at her or smile or even just listening to him talk, the sound of his voice felt like it made her weak in the knees. How's she supposed to have a relationship with someone who makes her feel like she's going to pass out every time they even LOOK at her?

Alyssa looked at herself one last time as she sighed heavily and flipped the light off. She walked back into the bedroom as she tried to quietly get back into bed. Suddenly within three seconds and a squeak later she found herself in Paul's arms as he was standing on the far side of the bed and his breathing was labored. Everything happened so fast she didn't realize he was capable of that kind of speed. Alyssa looked around and noticed Paul was holding her bridal style and was pressed very tightly to his rapidly rising and falling chest.

Alyssa's hand slowly came out as she touched his cheek. His head snapped down as his onyx eyes locked with hers as she let out a gasp. "Are – are you okay?"

Paul's closed his eyes and relished the feeling of her touching him so softly. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I was just having a weird dream and and…I'm sorry."

"You said that already. Are you sure you're okay?" Alyssa asked once more.

Paul nodded as he gently placed her on her feet.

Alyssa giggled slightly. "Who knew you had moves like a ninja?"

Paul chuckled. "It's a wolf thing. C'mon let's get back in bed. It's only 2 AM."

Alyssa smiled softly as she started to turn towards the bed but thought better of it as she stopped and turned back to face him. "Can I just try something first?"

Paul didn't move as he nodded and watched; suddenly his eyes went wide as he watched his best friend and soul mate close the distance between them as her soft lips pressed against his. His whole body tensed at first until she pushed up on her toes and her hands rested against his black beater covered chest. He'd left it on thinking she might be uncomfortable if he was shirtless sleeping in her bed. His hands had been hanging at his sides but he couldn't stop them as if they had a mind of their own; they came up and gripped her hips gently at first. That was until the kiss was deepened and then his grip tightened.

Within a matter of minutes the small experimental kiss turned into heated passion frenzy as Paul abruptly lifted her by the back of her thighs and her legs wrapped around his waist. Paul leaned over as one of his hands touched the soft mattress of her bed and he carefully lowered both of their bodies to the middle of the queen size mattress. He was careful to also keep his full weight off of her; death by crushing was NOT romantic. He was holding himself up with his elbows pressed into the mattress.

Paul ripped his lips from Alyssa's as he buried his face in her neck. "God tell me you meant to do that Aly." He inhaled her sweet scent as it calmed his wolf.

Alyssa could feel as both of their chests were smashed together and they were both panting to catch their breath. "I did mean to do that. I was trying to see how it would feel. I started thinking about this imprint, soul mate thingy. You've been my best friend so being linked to you; I thought would be potentially weird. But kissing you just now – it fits; it actually felt right."

Paul groaned audibly when her soft lips placed open mouth kisses down the side of his neck and along the top of his shoulder as her fingers weaved into his thick hair and tugged gently.

Something clicked inside of Alyssa and she just couldn't stop herself as Paul pulled back to look in her eyes. There was something there she just couldn't place her finger on it. All of it felt like it was the right thing to do, maybe the imprint was working but she'd been denying it for so long that when she gave an little the floor gates were suddenly bursting open. Paul's lips crashed down on hers and completely devoured her whole as her entire body lit on fire. She could feel Paul's body temperature as it shot up and his hips slowly moved against her cotton shorts covered apex and it was her turn to let out a throaty moan.

Without even thinking about anything her hands slid down his black beater covered torso and they started tugging on the soft material gliding it back up as her fingertips touched and caressed every piece of flesh and she could feel his muscles as they twitched and clenched under his heated skin.

Paul finally took the hint and pushed up from her and pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side as his lips quickly went back to hers. His overly heated hands began to roam her body and cup her breasts through her cotton tank top. He squeezed ever so gently to test the waters and make sure he wasn't over stepping his boundaries. When he felt her moan into his mouth it was his sign that he was okay to touch more; and touch he did as his hand slid up the front of her tank top and his fingers can in contact with the fleshy globes on her chest, he could feel his shorts instantly getting tighter, especially in the crotch area.

Alyssa's eyes were practically rolling into the back of her head as his hands gently squeezed and caressed her breasts and his hips slowly rocked against hers and she could feel what kind of effect she was having on him. She could tell by the way his eyes rolled when he inhaled he could smell the effect he was having on her. She had never been so aroused so quickly by anyone in her entire life. Suddenly, what they were doing just wasn't enough for her. "Paul…I need you."

Paul's heart began to pound away inside his chest. The four words that slipped from her beautiful lips, he'd waited for a long time to hear and at one point was convinced he'd never hear them ever, let alone in his lifetime and he was only too happy to oblige. He pulled back and sat on his knees as he gentle pulled her tank top from her body as his eye drank in her naked flesh. Not even a few minutes later he was sliding the cotton shorts and panties down her hips as well.

Ecstasy, desire, and need were taking over both of their bodies. Pushing them to complete the bond between them; make the imprint fully connected. Paul's wolf was practically howling in his head to take her and make her his permanently; howling so loud almost to the point of giving him a headache.

His whole body caught fire when he felt her small hands grab the waist of his shorts and yanked the button from its hole as she pulled the two sides apart and his zipper slid down with ease. She tugged his shorts off of him and smirked up at him when she noticed he didn't have underwear on under the shorts. Apparently his commando style turned her on even more because the scent from her arousal doubled in the air.

Any other time Paul would've been up for foreplay, but such wasn't the case as he settled his body between her soft thighs and guided his erection into her welcoming body as they both groan from the friction the two created together. His lips kissed her ear as he promised to make it up to her on the next round as he slowly began to rock in and out of her body.

No more sleep was going to be had; at least not for a few hours.


	14. Ch 14 Awake

**Chapter 14** - Awake

Paul's onyx eyes looked over at Alyssa as she had her socked feet kicked up on the dash of his pickup truck. Her long legs encased in jeans and a red form fitted t-shirt. Her long hair was pulled over one shoulder and his hand was encased in one of her smaller hands as she was reading a book that was resting on her legs.

Alyssa could feel Paul's eyes on her. She looked to the left and saw the smirk on his face and she couldn't help as she squeezed his hand softly. She smiled as she placed her book in her backpack and scooted over to the middle of the seat and her lips brushed against Paul's cheek. She looped her arm around Paul's right arm as his hand slid between her legs and gripped her thigh. Her head rested on his shoulder/bicep. "Okay I saw you looking at me. What are you thinking?"

Paul chuckled as he leaned his head down and kissed the top of her head. "I'm trying to figure out just exactly how I got you to not only sell your condo after we got it back to livable conditions, but also got you convinced to move back to La Push and not just La Push; you're moving in with me. Where you will always belong."

A smile made its way across Alyssa's face as she tilted her head up and looked up at Paul. She smiled wider as he leaned down and brushed his lips across her briefly as to not take his eyes off the road for too long. "Kim's going to be so happy."

Paul nodded. "Yes she is. Jared will follow right behind her too. He knows how long I've liked you and then imprinting on you was just nature's way of giving me the girl of my dreams. I just had to get you to see things my way first." Paul sighed softly. "We are supposed to meet all the other's over at Sam and Emily's later tonight."

Alyssa laughed as she buried her face in Paul's t-shirt covered bicep. "Okay." Her fingertips slid up the warm skin of his bicep as the sleeve of his t-shirt slid up as well. Her eyes looked at the tribal pack tattoo on his upper bicep near his shoulder.

Paul groaned as he felt her tracing his tattoo. She did that a lot and he almost couldn't stop from pulling over to the side of the road and completely taking her right there in his truck. He loved that she loved touching every inch of his body with just the tips of her soft fingers. He had to just keep his body from responding to her. Thankful when he saw his house come into view and he pulled into the drive way as he threw the truck into park and suddenly grabbed Alyssa's face and smashed his lips against hers. "Aly – you….can't do that…to me." He mumbled in between kisses. "Not when - I'm driving."

Alyssa couldn't help but laugh as he pulled away from Paul's lips. "I was wondering how long it was going to take to get a reaction from you."

Paul's tongue came out and ran across his lips as he tried to breathe after her admittance. "You what?" Paul's breathing was up to a pant as he watched the glint in his imprints eyes began to shine as she laughed at his reaction to her touching him. Alyssa's laughter got harder as she leaned over and kissed his lips softly.

Alyssa jerked back when a growl vibrated against her lips. "Oh…my bad." She let a sweet smile come to her as she looked up and saw his eyes were clouded with desire. She squealed when Paul practically kicked the door to his pickup open and climbed out, then turned back and grabbed her jean covered legs and pulled her across the seat and threw her over his shoulder.

Paul jogged to the door of his house and almost crashed through it before he suddenly realized his imprint was over his shoulder and it would hurt her before it ever hurt him. He unlocked the door and went inside as he kicked it closed; stalking down the hallway to the bedroom before he lifted Alyssa from his shoulder and gently tossed her into the middle of the bed.

Alyssa yelped as she softly landed in the middle of the bed and began laughing again. She couldn't help but stop the laughing once she looked up and noticed Paul had a look in his eyes that was suddenly telling her she was the prey and he was the hunter. "Don't start something you can't finish. We have to meet everyone in a bit."

"I don't intend on not finishing." Paul growled out in a husky voice.

When Paul pounced on the bed and Aly let a squeal slip between her lips they both knew they just might be late meeting everyone later.

Julissa was walking around the house as she was cleaning up and picking everything up. Jules smirked as she felt two warm hands wrap around her waist. "Look who's finally awake."

Jake chuckled as he brushed his lips against the exposed flesh of her neck. "Sorry about that babe. I didn't think I was that tired." Jake's brown eyes looked down and took in the white and blue summer dress that hugged his fiancé's curves perfectly. "Mmm, I love it when you wear these summer dresses." He rumbled in her ear; he couldn't help chuckling when she shivered against his body.

Jules turned to face him and felt the warmth of his hands burn through the thin material of the summer dress. She smiled up at him and noticed he looked completely refreshed. He'd been wearing himself thin between patrolling and working at the garage to save more money so they could have a nice honeymoon when they finally got married that he hadn't been getting enough sleep. When Jules woke up early in the morning she pulled the curtains shut and closed the door and let him sleep. It was his first day off in a couple of weeks and he desperately needed the sleep.

Jake captured her lips, pulling her closer to his body. Something inside of him caught fire and suddenly his imprint was the only thing on his mind. His hands suddenly wanted to touch every inch of her.

Jules gasped softly when Jake's hands squeezed her rear-end through her dress. She felt his lips as they traveled down her neck and across her throat as he pushed her against the kitchen counter. "You do realize we have to meet everyone at Sam and Emily's in a bit."

Jake straightened up as he looked at her with molten hot lava coursing through his veins for the only woman who could turn him into a nearly ready to erupt volcano. "I-don't-care." He punctuated each word with a soft kiss on her lips before his lips found hers again in another heated kiss and he started taking her down the hallway to their bedroom. He stopped as he blocked her against the wall as the kiss was deepened and got even more heated.

Julissa moaned against Jake's soft lips as they quickly heated up her entire body. His lips ventured down her neck again and covered her bare collar bones and bare shoulders with open mouth kisses. Her eyes widened as she felt his overly heated hands slid down her body and then started sliding up under her dress. His thumbs hooked into her panties as he pulled them from her hips.

"You won't be needing these for a while." Jake smirked up at his beautiful fiancé.

"What is it time for a work out babe?" Jules whispered against his soft lips and watched as he continued to smirk.

Jake shook his head. "Nope, we can work out in a bit. I want a snack first." And with those words spoken out of nowhere Jake gripped Jules by her thighs and lifted her all the way up as her legs wrapped around his shoulders and his tongue buried itself in her center.

Jules couldn't believe Jake had her pelvis pinned to the hallway wall with his face buried in one of the most delicate places on her body. Sure he'd done it before but usually she was lying down. The fingers on her left hand were buried in his thick hair and her right hand was palm down against the ceiling steadying her body as she moaned, grunted and shuddered as his expert tongue assaulted her in exquisitely naughty ways.

Three triple whammy orgasms later. "J-Jake, if we don't, m-m-move this into the bedroom; I'm going to p-p-pass out, fall off-ff you're shoulders and give m-myself a concussion when I hit the f-f-floor." Jules couldn't stop herself from stuttering. She'd never felt THAT much pleasure before in her entire life.

Jake chuckled as he wiped his mouth and moved his arms between her legs as he slowly let her slide down his body, her legs wrapped around his waist as he let one of his arms wrap around her waist and pushed off from the wall and continued on to their bedroom. They both knew they were going to be late getting to Sam and Emily's.

Paul and Aly walked into Sam and Emily's hand in hand. Sam looked up from the table with an eyebrow raised. "What's going on with you two?"

Paul chuckled. "We've fixed our issues while we were in Napa."

Three seconds later Emily had Alyssa in a bone crushing hug and then moved to Paul. "I knew you had it in you, Paul. I'm so proud of you." When she stepped back she pinched his cheeks.

Paul let out a groan as he rubbed his now pinking cheeks; slight embarrassment filled him. "Thanks Em." Paul shook his head as he sat down in a chair at the table as he grabbed Aly's hips and pulled her down onto his lap. Her arm went around his shoulders and her free hand was on his t-shirt covered chest.

Sam smiled. "Looks like the imprint is working just fine."

Paul chuckled. "Yea, I don't think there was ever any doubt. Well at least none that I'll ever admit too." He leaned down slightly and pressed his lips to hers. "I love you."

She smiled matched his. "I love you too."

Suddenly the back door flew open as Jules and Jake came in. Alyssa looked at her younger sister. "What's going on?" She could tell by the look on her sister's face and the tears that were sliding down her cheeks that something was wrong.

Jules tried to get her tears to stop but it wasn't happening. "Its dad…" She took a deep breath and sighed heavily as she felt Jake place his warm hand in the middle of her back to let her know he was there.

"He's awake."


	15. Ch 15 Come Home

******This story was inspired by the song Come Home by: OneRepublic featuring Sara Bareilles. so another one bites the dust. I'm glad everyone enjoyed it. I know it was a shorty...But don't worry the next one will be a longy. Thanx to everyone who reviewed it or even read it and didn't review it. lol I hope you enoy the next one.**

**~Maxine**

**Chapter 15** – Come Home

Emerald green eyes scanned up and down trying to find any flaws. She saw none. Thank God. Everything had to be perfect. EVERYTHING. Her beautiful white gown to her manicured nailed to her pedicured toenails. Her pristine white sweetheart strapless organza gown featured subtle draping for a soft and romantic look. It was embellished with 3D floral details with a tie back sash in the middle of the back at the waist. It was absolutely perfect. She had on four inch peep toe white heels that matched the coloring of her dress perfectly. Her long hair was pinned up with ringlets hanging down and a satin headband had her veil attached.

A knock on the door brought her out of her personal critiquing. "Come in." Her green eyes shot to the door as her older sister walked in. "Oh my God, Lyssa what am I going to do if I forget my vows? Jake will totally not want to marry me."

Alyssa giggled as she walked over in her midnight blue maid of honor dress. "Are you insane? You could walk out there singing 'who's afraid of the big bad wolf' and he would think it's the greatest thing since sliced bread. You could recite a couple of acts from Romeo and Juliet and he would consider it your vows. Jake does NOT care what you say. As long as you say 'I do' at the end and play a little tonsil hockey to seal the deal; that's all that really matters to that boy."

Julissa could feel her nerves working overtime. "God, I hope I don't screw this up. I just want everything to be perfect." Jules sighed softly. "Can you go check on him? I spoke with him this morning and he said he wasn't nervous, but I don't know."

Alyssa laughed as she nodded. "You've got nothing to worry about. I'll go check on Mr. Black right now." Alyssa turned and left the room as Emily and Leah were walking in. She made her way downstairs of the chapel and could hear the guys being rowdy and rambunctious. She knocked on the door and it opened with Seth's smiling face looking back at her. "Everyone decent?" She asked.

Seth nodded as he pushed the door open further for Alyssa. "Lady on the floor." Seth announced in his always happy tone. "Thank God you're here some of the guys are having a time with their ties."

Alyssa laughed as she walked further into the room. "Wow all of you look very handsome." Her eyes scanned all the guys in the pack. Naturally the first one to her was Paul as he smiled softly down at her before leaning down and pecking her lips softly.

"I missed you last night." He rumbled softly as he watched her smile appear on her lips.

"I missed you even more." Alyssa confessed as she reached up and began tying Paul's bow tie. She felt Paul's overly warm hands through her dress as he gripped her hips. "There you're good." Her fingers slowly move through his thick hair. "You look good babe." His lips connected with hers again.

"You look beautiful. I'd same more beautiful than the bride but Jake would probably kick my ass." Paul chuckled when he heard a growl from across the room. "Told ya." He whispered in her ear as she laughed leaning against his chest and he kissed her cheek.

"Jake, calm yourself. Paul's allowed to say what he likes to his own imprint." Sam all but ordered in his stern alpha voice. "Don't forget when you come back from your honeymoon, you're taking over the alpha position. You can't start out on a bad note."

Alyssa walked over as she stood in front of Jake looking up at him. "You done growling?" He rolled his lips and nodded while mumbling out a 'sorry'. She reached up and fixed his tie. "I know you are just defending your bride on your wedding day big boy, but take a pill. She's worried that your nerves are gonna get the better of you."

Jake shook his head negatively. "That's possible. I love her. I have been waiting for this day practically my whole life. I just want to marry her so we can be together forever."

Alyssa looked behind her as everyone watched them interact carefully. "Can you guys give us a minute? No cheating and using your wolf hearing to eavesdrop." Her eyes locked with Paul's as she nodded silently letting him know she was ok without him.

They watched as everyone left and closed the door behind them. Jake looked at his reflection in the mirror before his eyes returned to Alyssa; she honestly was one of the first loves of his life. "So what's up Lyssa?"

Aly smiled softly. "I want you to know that I know I don't even have to tell you this, but if you ever hurt my sister; I'll hurt you. I don't care if you can turn into a werewolf and eat me alive. I'll figure out a way to hurt you so bad you'll wish you were never born. On that note. Now that I know what imprinting for you and the rest of the pack is and means to all of you. I can say with confidence that you'll never hurt her because you love her with everything you are inside." Aly felt a few stray tears slip down her tan cheeks. "And I know you will protect her from all the evil things that lurk around La Push. I was always happy that we were friends first Jake. And I know you apologized about the way things went bad with us and I can say I honestly forgive you now and I'm sorry I held a grudge for so long."

Jake smiled softly. "You kind of had a good reason for not believing anything I said. My track record with you wasn't all that good. I realized I should've told you about the crush I had on Bella back then and when you came back and confronted me, I should've told you about the pack and imprinting. There is a lot of things that should've been done but we can't really go back and change the past only learn from it. I forgive you as well; even though you had nothing to be sorry for. Is there any way to salvage our friendship?"

Alyssa shook her head. "You're marrying my sister; I'll always consider you a friend Jake." Alyssa threw her arms around Jake's shoulders and he returned her tight hug.

Jake chuckled. "Yea well you already married my pack brother so friendship comes right along with it. It's nice to see Paul's temper in check for once."

Aly stepped back. "As long as you spend the rest of your life making my baby sister happy for the rest of hers; you'll get no complaints from me."

Jake nodded. "That's one deal I can promise I intend on keeping my entire life."

Suddenly the door flew open as the rest of the pack came walking in and gave a round of 'awe's' up to both Alyssa and Jake.

Embry smirked as he threw his arm around Aly's shoulders. "I can't believe you guys finally made up." Embry received a thumb in the back of his head and a lowly growl from behind him. Embry chuckled as he removed his arm from around Aly. "Oops, sorry mustn't touch the imprint that isn't mine."

Aly gave Paul a stern look as her hands planted on her hips. "Paul Lahote! Don't be a jerk. I'll kill you if you screw up my sister's wedding."

Paul chuckled. "Alyssa Lahote, I wouldn't dream…" Paul walked over and pulled her into his arms as he kissed her lips softly. "Of wrecking the most important day of your sister's or my pack brother's lives."

"How do you know it's their most important day?" Alyssa asked with a smile on her face.

Paul returned her soft smile. "Because when we got married it was the most important day of my life and it had better have been the same way for you too Mrs. Lahote."

Alyssa pushed up on her toes as she kissed his lips once more. "Oh it definitely was Mr. Lahote. I'm glad we eloped. We didn't have to mess with drama or stress; just a nice fifteen minute ceremony and a lifetime of love." Aly reluctantly pulled herself from her husband's arms. "I better get back. Jules is probably having a fit upstairs." She winked at Paul as she turned and left the room.

"Oh my god! Where have you been?" Julissa asked once Alyssa got back upstairs to the bridal room. "Did he leave? Did he change his mind? What happened? Where have you been seriously?"

Alyssa laughed as she held up her hands. "Calm down Jules. Jake is still downstairs waiting for you. He's not going anywhere I promise." After a few minutes, Aly noticed Jules got quiet. "Hey, soon to be Mrs. Black what's going on in your head?"

"Do you think it's weird that mom isn't here?" Jules asked in a soft voice.

Alyssa shook her head negatively. "Hell no! Jules she left us. She walked away and left us behind and probably has some stellar life now. I could give a shit less. When she first left I cried a lot when no one was around. But as I've gotten older just the thought of her pisses me off. She doesn't deserve our happy memories. She doesn't deserve to know her grandchildren or to know the things that have truly made us happy." Aly scoffed. "Bitch can rot in hell for all I care."

Julissa smiled. "I love the way you put stuff into perspective for me."

The door opened and the girls watched as their dad walked in. "You ladies ready?" He suddenly stopped in his tracks. "Wow Juli Bean, you look beautiful." He walked up and kissed his youngest daughter's forehead.

Once their dad had woken up they couldn't have been happier. He recovered quite quickly and completely understood why Paul and Alyssa eloped. He could see the love between them better than anyone else. He was even happier that he was going to be able to walk his youngest down the aisle and give her away. Both his girls were in love and it was great.

Julissa nodded. "Yes. Let's do this. I can't wait any longer."

Their father chuckled as he took Jules arm and looped it through his and walked with both his daughters downstairs.

Paul was standing at the back of the line with a smirk on his lips. "God, you are the most beautiful thing in this place today."

Alyssa smiled as she accepted yet another kiss from him. "So what do you think you would've done had I not come home?"

Paul nodded. "That's easy. I would've come to find you. You belong with me and I knew that before I imprinted on you."

"How can you be so sure?" Alyssa asked as she heard the music start up.

They started walking down the aisle as Paul smirked. "Because I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving just how much you belong with me, every time you come home."

Alyssa really was where she belonged.

She was home.

The End


End file.
